Sadistic Murder
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Finished! Dibalik keelitan dan kualitas sebuah SMU, tersimpan tragedi berdarah yang menjadi tradisi tiap 3 tahun sekali yang akan menimpa murid-murid tahun ajaran baru. Bagaimana Ichigo dan 3 teman barunya memecahkan misteri 'Sadistic Murder' yang mungkin akan menelan nyawa mereka? Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.1**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Moshi-moshi Minna~! Kore wa watashi no-" *dibekep Hichi*

Hichi : "Dahlah jangan banyak omong lo! Biar gue yang ngomong! Ini adalah fict genre Tragedy-nya si Ryuuta yang pertama! Tapi tetep kok ada Humor-nya!"

All except Hichi n Ryuuta : "CIEEE~! Prikitiew~!"

Hichi : *blushing, terus langsung ngelepasin Ryuuta*

Ryuuta : "-AAA~! BOKE NO JIKI~!" *gaplok Hichi make high heels-nya Mugetsu(?)*

Hichi : *tepar ditempat*

All except Ryuuta n Hichi : *sweatdrop*

Ryuuta : "Oia, bagi yang mo baca fict ini, usahain SMA ke atas ya. Soalnya gue mo bikin nih fict ngandung unsur yang sesuai kaya nama judulnya, yakni 'Sadistic Murder'! Huehehehe..." *ketawa setan*

Ichi : "What?! Pembunuhan sa-"

Ryuuta : "Diem lo! Boke no Orenji-iro Dorian!" *gaplok Ichi make beton(?)*

Ichi : *tepar ditempat*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...gue mo kabur ah~!" *ngacir*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...ya udah deh. Silahkan dibaca chapter 1 dari fict Tragedy pertamanya Ryuuta!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Aslinya mah T, Tapi Kadang Bisa Jadi M for Blood**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sadisutikku no Satsujin**_

_**-St. Claustro High School, April 4th 2010. 23.59 PM-**_

"A-ah, Ku-kumohon hentikan! AAA~H!" Jerit seseorang yang terdengar dari arah ruang kesehatan sebelum kepalanya dipisahkan dari tubuhnya. Di depan korban itu, terlihat seorang wanita memegang sebuah pisau pemotong mi yang berlumuran darah sedang nyengir karna sukses membunuh si korban

"Yang terakhir, tamat!" Ucapnya dengan nada kepuasan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Hm... Mungkin ini belum cukup. Akan kutambah lagi penderitaanmu, Boke!"

Lalu wanita itu pun mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari kantongnya dan mencongkel keluar kedua bola mata sang korban. Lalu kedua bola mata itu pun dimasukkan ke perut korban yang telah dibelah dan dikeluarkan isinya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia memotong lengan, kaki, dan tubuh si korban secara sadis sambil tertawa gila! Lalu potongan jasad itu pun disembunyikan secara tertata dan rapih tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun! Lalu wanita itu pun membuka jendela ruang kesehatan dan tertawa puas bagaikan seorang psikopat

"Satu korban lagi sudah jatuh, total jadi 36 orang. Hm... Kayanya gue udah ngebunuh terlalu banyak orang tahun ini. Mungkin tahun ini dialah yang jadi tumbal terakhir gue!" Terus wanita itu pun melompat keluar jendela dan kabur secepat mungkin sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya. "Sampai jumpa 3 tahun lagi, Santa Claustro! Hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

_**-3 Tahun Kemudian-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

3 tahun setelah tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi, kasus dilupakan karna si pelaku maupun petunjuk tak ditemukan sama sekali. Kini adalah tahun pelajaran baru di sekolah internasional yang terkenal elit dan konon hanya orang jenius saja yang bisa masuk ke sana, yakni St. Claustro High School. Kita liat ada 4 orang murid baru yang lagi asik nongkrong di aula sekolah

"Fuuh, gak sia-sia juga usaha gue belajar selama 3 bulan non-stop! Akhirnya gue masuk juga ke sekolah elit ini!" Gembira seorang remaja berambut Orange jabrik dan bermata hazel a.k.a Kurosaki ichigo

"Iye, Chi! Gue juga gak nyangka bisa bareng lagi ama lo! Padahal tadinya gue kira abis lulus lo bakalan langsung kawin ama si Senna! Hahahay!" Ledek si remaja serba putih a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo yang sukses dapet gaplokan sepatu(?) Dari sohibnya itu. Tapi waloupun sering berantem, mereka selalu kompak dalam berbagai aktivitas. Termasuk saat belajar persiapan UN kemaren

"Kawin mata lo peang, Boke! Lo mau gue ditembak mati ama bapaknya yang Kepala Polri(?) Ntu?! Lo aja sonoh kawin duluan ama si Momo!" Ambek ichigo sambil nge-gaplok Hichigo make sepatu(?)nya. Sementara 2 remaja lainnya cuma sweatdrop liat tingkah laku temen-temen barunya ntu

"...Nee, Mugetsu! Gue denger si Orihime juga masuk sini tuh!" Kata si remaja cebol berambut acak-acakan a.k.a Tensa Zangetsu ke sohibnya yang masih sweatdrop liat 2 temen barunya itu.

"He-hee? Sou ka? Kukira dia bakal lanjut ke SMA kesehatan!" Bales si remaja rambut hitam panjang sepinggang a.k.a Shiba Mugetsu. "E-etto... Kurosaki-san, Shirosaki-san, kalian... Asalnya dari SMP mana?" Tanya Mugetsu yang masih sweatdrop liat 2 sohib baru-nya ntu lagi jambak-jambakan rambut(?)

"Eh? Etto, kita berdua dari SMP yang sama, di SMP Karakura. Kau sendiri, Shiba-san?" Bales Ichigo sambil tetep nge-jambak rambutnya Hichigo

"Etto, aku dari SMP yang sama kaya Zangetsu, SMP Hueco Mundo" kata Mugetsu. Spontan ichigo dan Hichigo pun kaget dan berhenti jambak-jambakan begitu ngedenger asal sekolah Mugetsu

"Hee? SMP yang terkenal nomer 1 kedisiplinan dan kualitas siswa-nya itu?! Kereen!" Kaget Ichigo dan Hichigo bareng

"Ahaha, biasa aja kok. Ya nggak Zangetsu?" Timpal Mugetsu sambil ketawa canggung dan ngegarukin kepalanya yang nggak gatel. Zangetsu pun cuma nganggukin kepalanya. Terus begitu mereka lagi asik ngobrol, tiba-tiba dateng seorang cewek berambut keunguan diiket ekor kuda dan ber-iris orange yang langsung meluk Ichigo dari belakang!

"Icchi-koi~!" Teriak sang gadis sambil meluk koibito-nya ntu dengan penuh semanget

"Se-Senna!" Kaget Ichigo sambil berusaha ngelepasin cewek bernama Senna itu. "Se-Senna! Napas gue udah tinggal seliter lagi nih! Senna~!"

"Hu-Huwaa~! Icchi-koi jangan mati donk! Ntar kalo Icchi-koi mati Senna ditemenin sapa?! Senna gak mau kalo ditemenin ama si porselen ntu!" Lebay Senna setengah ngeledek ke Hichigo. Terus datenglah 4 gadis lain yang langsung sweatdrop liat tingkahnya Senna

"Se-Senna, lo lebay banget sih hari ini!" Kata si cewek berambut cepol a.k.a Hinamori Momo. Spontan Hichigo pun noleh ke arah belakang dan kaget karna...

"Mo-Momo-chan! Kau sekolah disini?!" Kaget Hichigo. Yap, Hinamori itu adalah koibito-nya Hichigo, sama kaya Senna ama Ichigo. "Bukannya kau bilang kalo kau mau masuk SMU Tataboga?"

"Ehehe... Aku batal daftar ke sana. Soalnya..." Gugup Hinamori. "Soalnya aku gak mau pisah ama Shiro-kun..." Jawab Hinamori sambil blushing yang juga sukses bikin Hichigo ikutan blushing "E-eh, Shiro-kun. A-aku mo ngenalin temen-temen baruku. Inoue-san sama Doku- etto Doku..."

"Dokugamine, Baka!" Ambek si cewek berambut merah maroon diiket dua make topi kelinci a.k.a Dokugamine Riruka. Spontan Zangetsu pun kaget dan langsung noleh ke belakang

"Ri-Rirucchi!" Kaget Zangetsu. Terus yang dipanggil pun juga kaget dan tiba-tiba meluk Zangetsu

"KYAA~! Zakkun masuk sini juga ya?" Girang Riruka. Terus si cewek bernama Inoue pun nge-hampirin Mugetsu n ngebisik ke telinganya

"N-Nee Mugetsu-kun! Aku... Aku ngerasain firasat gak enak!" Bisik Inoue

"Ma-maksud Himerin?" Bisik balik Mugetsu

"Sebab, aku dengar dari kakak pembimbingku saat MOS, katanya ada rumor kalau tahun ini tragedi 'Sadistic Murder' bakalan terjadi lagi!" Bisik Inoue dengan nada penuh ketakutan. Lantas Mugetsu pun kaget dan gak sengaja nge-ceplosin kata-katanya Inoue

"'Sa-Sadistic Murder'?!" Kaget Mugetsu yang sukses bikin dia diliatin ama temen-temennya. Tapi kemudian mereka masang tampang ketakutan gituh

"Ta-tadi kau bilang apa, Shiba-san?" Tanya Riruka setengah ketakutan. Yap, semua orang di St. Claustro pastinya gak asing dengan tragedi yang satu ini. 'Sadistic Murder'

"Sa-Sadistic Murder. Kau tahu 'kan, Dokugamine? Rumor yang menghantui SMU elit ini. Dimana tiap 3 tahun sekali, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap banyak siswa-siswi, terutama murid-murid kelas 10. Dan rumor ini menjadi misteri karna si pelaku maupun petunjuknya gak ditemuin sama sekali! Katanya sih, yang ngelakuin 'Sadistic Murder' itu adalah hantu seorang siswi kelas 12 yang mati karna diperkosa oleh teman sekelasnya. Katanya!" Cerita Mugetsu dengan nada yang cukup menyeramkan yang sukses bikin temen-temennya berigidik ngeri

"O-oh! Aku tahu! 'Kan 3 bulan lalu ada berita kalo ditemuin kerangka mayat yang dimutilasi di ruang kesehatan SMU ini. Kata polisi sih, mayat itu kira-kira dibunuh 3 tahun yang lalu. Nggak hanya itu aja, malahan katanya polisi nemu banyak jasad di berbagei tempat di SMU ini sebanyak 35 jasad! Ditambah yang ditemuin 3 bulan lalu, totalnya jadi 36!" Sambung Hinamori yang duduk di sebelahnya Hichigo dan sukses bikin Hichigo merinding

"Ooh, kasus yang itu ya? Kebetulan Ayah Senna juga turun tangan. Kata ayah Senna, murid yang ditemuin 3 bulan yang lalu itu namanya Yamada Hanatarou. Dia menghilang pas piket malem di ruang kesehatan 3 tahun yang lalu, atou pas dia masih murid kelas 10. Kerangka-nya ditemuin di belakang sebuah lemari buku obat-obatan yang cukup besar. Padahal katanya orang yang selalu berkunjung ke ruang kesehatan gak pernah nyium bau busuk atoupun bau amis darah sama sekali loh!" Cerita Senna ke temen-temennya itu. Sementara seorang lagi, yakni si gadis berambut hitam gaya bob dan ber-iris violet a.k.a Kuchiki Rukia hanya diam saja mendengarkan cerita dari teman-temannya itu. Ichigo yang aneh ngeliat sohib dari SMP-nya itu cuma diem aja merasa heran dan bingung

"Hoe, Rukia! Kok lo diem aja sih?! Ini tuh bukan tahayul tau! Tapi kisah nyata!" Interrupt ichigo. Tapi Rukia malah ngacuhin Ichigo n pergi gak tau kemana

"Cih, gue gak minat ama cerita begituan! Lagian mau beneran atou bukan, gak mungkin Nee-sama berbuat sekejam itu!" Kata Rukia pake nada menahan nangis sambil pergi. Sementara yang lainnya pun kaget karna baru ngeliat Rukia kaya gitu

"...kasian Ruki-chan. Kakaknya yang sekolah disini 9 tahun lalu-lah korban pemerkosaan itu. Kalo gak salah namanya..."

"Kuchiki Hisana" potong seorang kakak kelas berambut sebahu n iris emerald a.k.a Cifer Ulquiorra

"U-Ulquiorra-san!" Kaget semua yang ada di situ. Ulquiorra merupakan kakak kelas 12, sekaligus ketua OSIS di St. Claustro. "Darimana Ulquiorra-san tau kalo nama siswi itu Kuchiki Hisana?"

"...Dia merupakan ketua OSIS 9 tahun yang lalu. Sayang sekali dia meninggal karna sesuatu yang tak mengenakan..." Kata Ulquiorra. "...ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian gak masuk kelas? Kulihat kalian ber-8 masuk kelas yang sama, kelas 10-3."

"Hee? Sou ka, Ulquiorra-san? Kalou begitu, kami semua pamit ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa, Ulquiorra-san!" Pamit Zangetsu dan yang lain sembari pergi dari aula disusul Ulquiorra yang pergi ke ruang BK. Sementara itu, di balik sebuah pilar di aula terlihat seorang siswi menatap ke-8 murid baru itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang amat besar.

"Target berikutnya, 10-3! Hahahahahaa!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Huwaa~! Yokatta Minna-san! Chapter 1 finnii~sh!"

Ichi : *muka pucet mode on* "...Sadis amat nih fict. Udah mah korbannya si Hanatarou lagi!

Ryuuta : "Namanya juga 'Sadistic Murder'! Oia, gue mo nanya. Ada yang bisa nebak siapakah si pembunuh itu?"

Mugen : "Hm, siapa ya? Hm... Gak tau deh! Gue nyerah!"

TenZan : "Gue juga nyerah dah, Ryuuta!"

Hichi : "...Gue sebenernya udah tau tapi kalo diomongin, pasti gue digaplok lagi make High Heels-nya Mugetsu(?)!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Kok tau sih? Hicchi pinter deh!" *jembel-jembelin pipi Hichi*

All except Hichi n Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : *tetep sweatdrop* "...Ya udah deh. Akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR dan sarannya buat fict ini ya! Oia, kalou bisa, jawab pertanyaan-nya Ryuuta di atas ya. Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk dengan sopan*


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenyataan Pahit

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.2**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Nee! Yokatta Minna~! Chapter 2 wa koko ni da yo~!"

Ichi : "tumben lo apdet-nya cepet. Biasanya selang 2 hari baru apdet lo!"

Ryuuta : "yeeh, lo gak tau ya kalo sekarang gue lagi libur?! Gue masuk lagi tanggal 31 sama tanggal 1, abis itu libur lagi deh ampe tanggal... Tanggal berapa ya? Gue lupa lagi euy!"

All except Ryuuta : *gubraak*

Mugen : "Me-mendingan lo bales aja deh tuh review, Ryuuta!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, sou desu yo! Woke, sapa yang mo bacain, angkat jemuran(?) Lo!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Nih, gue aja! Dari fangirl-nya si Mugetsu a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "Hayoo, siapa hayoo? Kalo tau, mending lo diem aja deh! Kalo gak tau mending lo pelototin(?) Terus deh fict sadist ini nyampe tamat!"

Hichi : "And next, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Huwaa~! Arigatou gozaimasu, Hika-san! Hiyaa~! Jawaban Hika-san benee~r! Omedetou! Hehe, sebenernya ini ide asli-nya Ryuuta kok gara-gara ahir-ahir ini Ryuuta kebanyakan nonton kaset film horror punya bapak. Oia, tadinya Ryuuta juga mo nge-pair-in Ichi sama Ruki, tapi karna sebelum ngetik fict ini Ryuuta gak sengaja nonton 'Memories of Nobody' di HP-nya Ryuuta, jadinya IchiSenna deh! Heheh..." *ditimpuk IchiRuki FC*

Mugen : "and next, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Huwee~! Aku lagi gak ada ide nih buat Atarashii Ruumumeito no Higeki, Tasya-chan! Oia, sebenernya aku juga gak mau Hicchi sama Hina, tapi... Karna gak ada cewek lain (Nel : lah gue apaan?!), jadinya ama Hina deh. Tapi bakal ada elemen kejutan looh di chapter ini! Oia, asalkan Tasya-chan gak kebawa mimpi n sering nonton pilem horror, it's okay aja kok! Yang penting ada keberanian. Okey?" *ngacungin jempol*

Ichi : "And next, dari HinaRiku-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Huwaa~! HinaRiku-san jangan pingsan! Ntar dikasih kaos kaki(?) Loh ama Hichi! Oia, tentang kenapa mayatnya gak bau busuk, bakal dibahas pas si 'Murderer'-nya udah ketauan. Arigatou udah nge-favorite list and nge-follow fict sadist ini, ya! Okey, salam kenal dari Ryuuta disini!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "baiklah, daripada kelamaan, silahkan dibaca chapter 2 dari fict sadist ini ya!

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Aslinya mah T, Tapi Kadang Bisa Jadi M for Blood**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kenyataan Pahit**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"...ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian gak masuk kelas? Kulihat kalian ber-8 masuk kelas yang sama, kelas 10-3."

"Hee? Sou ka, Ulquiorra-san? Kalou begitu, kami semua pamit ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa, Ulquiorra-san!" Pamit Zangetsu dan yang lain sembari pergi dari aula disusul Ulquiorra yang pergi ke ruang BK. Sementara itu, di balik sebuah pilar di aula terlihat seorang siswi menatap ke-8 murid baru itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang amat besar.

"Target berikutnya, 10-3! Hahahahahaa!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nah, anak-anak. Perkenalan cukup sampai disini. Silahkan kalian keluar dan istirahat sampai jam 12. Paham?" Instruksi seorang guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas 10-3 a.k.a Unohana-sensei sambil membereskan buku-buku di mejanya dan tersenyum ramah. Tapi, jangan salah. Waloupun keliatannya ramah, dia bisa menjadi kejam jika ada murid yang nggak ngerjain tugas pelajarannya loh!

"Ba-baik! Terima kasih, sensei!"

"Sama-sama. Saya harap kelas ini tetap seperti ini ya..." Ucap Unohana-sensei sembari keluar dari kelas. Lalu kemudian ia melihat seorang siswi bertudung dan memberi suatu isyarat. Gadis bertudung itu pun mengangguk dan segera berpisah dengan Unohana-sensei

"Waah, kita beruntung euy! Wali kelasnya ramah abies!" Girang Ichigo sambil ngeregangin badannya

"Jangan salah loh, Icchi-koi! Kudenger dari kakak kelas kalo Unohana-sensei itu waloupun keliatannya ramah, tapi dia salah satu guru ter-killer loh di St. Claustro!" Kata Senna sambil nepukin pundak Ichigo

"Nee, Mirokumaru-san! Kok kamu mau-maunya sih pacaran ama orang kaya dia?" Tanya Riruka yang lagi duduk di atas mejanya ke Senna sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ichigo

"Setiap orang 'kan punya penilaian masing-masing! Nee, Icchi-koi?" Jawab Senna sambil meluk Ichigo di sebelahnya yang sukses bikin semua murid 10-3 pada nyorakin IchiSenna

"CIEEE~! Ternyata Mirokumaru tuh pacarnya Kurosaki, ya? So swee~t!" Ledek seorang remaja berambut merah dan diiket kaya nanas a.k.a Abarai Renji sambil makan pisang(?) Favoritnya

"Heh! Lo maniak pisang! Ngajak ribut ya lo?! Gue liat daritadi lo makan pisang mulu kerjaannya. Lo gak tau ya?! Gue tuh alergi(?) sama yang namanya pisang, Monkey!" Ambek Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Renji. Spontan Renji pun tersungging(hee?), Maksudnya tersinggung dan narik kerah baju-nya Ichigo

"Waah, lo ngajak ribut ya, duren?!" Tantang Renji

"Hayo! Sapa takut, dasar nanas!" Bales Ichigo. Tapi sebelum mereka sempet adu tonjok, mereka udah dipisahin sama Mugetsu yang langsung nyelak(?) Ke tengah-tengah mereka

"Nee, jangan berantem donk! Ini tuh sekolah, bukan ring tinju! Kurosaki, ayo ke kantin bareng-bareng!" Lerai Mugetsu sambil narik tangannya Ichigo

"He-Hee, matte Shiba-san! Senna! Porselen! Momo! Sama lo tuh yang cebol siapa ama pacarnya yang rambut merah diiket dua sama lo yang rambutnya ikel! Lo pada mo ikut gak?!" Tereak ichigo yang sukses bikin dia dihajar rame-rame

"Gue punya nama, Boke! Nama gue Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Gue Dokugamine Riruka! N gue sohibnya Zakkun! Bukan pacarnya!"

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun manggil gue?" Tanya Inoue dengan watados-nya.

"Aaah, udahlah! Ayo kita bareng-bareng ke kantin!" Kata Ichigo. Senna pun mengikuti ichigo tapi tali sepatu-nya lepas di jalan.

"I-Icchi-koi! Ma-!" Tereak Senna yang belum selese ngomong karna dia dibius dari belakang! Si pembius itu pun tersenyum sinis dan sempat mengiris jari Senna untuk meninggalkan jejak. Kemudian dia menyeret Senna yang pingsan dibius dan melempar Senna ke laboratorium biologi yang udah gak kepake lagi.

"Lo bakal nyesel di alam sana karna masuk ke sekolah ini, Mirokumaru Senna!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ichigo sama sekali nggak menyadari kalo Senna gak ikut. Dia terlalu asik ngobrol ama Hichigo, Mugetsu dan Zangetsu tentang penilaian mereka terhadap St. Claustro. Hinamori yang memang merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Senna baru menyadari bahwa Senna menghilang dan memberitahukan itu kepada Ichigo

"Nee, Ichigo! Senna hilang!"

"A-apa?! Bukannya dia tadi bareng sama lo, Momo?" Kaget Ichigo. Terus Mugetsu(kok?) Ikutan kaget dan langsung lari ke arah kelas. "Hoe, Shiba-san! Lo mau kemana?!"

"Gue punya firasat buruk! Ayo kita ke kelas!" Teriak Mugetsu. Terus yang lain pun ikutan nyusulin Mugetsu ke kelas 10-3, tapi gak ada siapapun disana. Terus Mugetsu pun nyelidikin seluruh kelas. Mulai dari kolong meja, papan tulis, nyampe ke bawah aquarium kelas(?) Dia periksa. Terus dia nemu secarik kertas di kolong meja-nya Senna. Dan setelah membaca tulisan itu, matanya langsung membulat!

"Udah gue duga! Sadistic Murder, sudah dimulai!" Panik Mugetsu

"Ma-maksud lo?" Tanya Hichigo. Lalu Mugetsu pun menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan. Ichigo sempet bergidik karna kertas itu ditulis bukan dengan tinta, melainkan dengan darah!

_**'Merasa kehilangan seseorang? Cobalah ikuti gembok merah yang kuulurkan khusus untuk kalian. Tapi, karna gembok itu samar kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk menemukan jejak itu. Jika tidak, maka 'seseorang' itu akan benar-benar hilang dari sini!'**_

Lantas, mata ichigo pun membulat dan dia hampir menangis! Pasalnya, koibito-nya itu sekarang dalam bahaya. Jika dia gak nemuin Senna dalam waktu 5 menit, nyawa Senna-lah bayarannya

"I-ini gawat! Kita harus menemukan 'gembok merah' itu secepetnya! Kalo nggak, nyawa Mirokumaru-san bakalan melayang!" Panik Zangetsu

"Tapi mana mungkin kita dapat menemukan 'gembok merah' dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit di tempat seluas St. Claustro ini?!" Kata Inoue. Terus Mugetsu samar-samar mencium sesuatu dari arah luar. Dan begitu keluar, dia melihat jejak darah yang samar dan terputus di lantai!

"...mungkin kata 'merah' disitu menunjukkan jejak darah ini!" Kata Mugetsu sambil nunjuk ke arah jejak samar itu. "Tapi, maksud dari 'gembok' itu apa? Sial! Kalo dalam 5 menit kita gak memecahkan teka-teki sialan ini, nyawa Mirokumaru terancam!". Lalu tiba-tiba Riruka pun menjentikkan jarinya

"Mungkin aku tau maksud dari 'gembok' itu, Mugetsu!" Kata Riruka. "Di sekolah elit seperti St. Claustro, gembok sering digunakan untuk mengunci suatu ruang yang nggak terpakai, 'kan? Sepengetahuanku, hanya ada satu ruangan gak dipakei yang digembok di St. Claustro, yaitu..."

"Laboratorium biologi lama yang katanya gak dipake karna disitu tempat Kuchiki Hisana ditemukan bunuh diri! Ayo kita kesana!" Tegas Hichigo. Terus mereka segera berlari ke tempat yang dibilang Hichigo tadi, yakni lab. Biologi lama. Ketika mereka ber-7 sampai disana, mereka memang melihat sebuah gembok berwarna merah. Tapi, bukan merah karna dicat, melainkan merah karna dilumuri oleh darah!

"...ini tempat menyembunyikan orang yang strategis. Sebab yang kudengar, sejak peristiwa ditemukannya Kuchiki Hisana tak ada seorang pun yang berani lewat kesini!" Kata Mugetsu. Terus dia nengok ke arah inoue n ngulurin tangannya. "Minjem jepit rambut lo donk, Himerin!"

"Hee, buat apa? Aku gak mau jepit rambut kesayanganku ini dilumuri darah!" Tolak Inoue sambil nyembunyiin jepitnya

"Ini lebih penting! Lo lebih milih jepit rambut itu bau darah apa nyawa Mirokumaru hilang?!"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati inoue minjemin salah satu jepit rambutnya ke Mugetsu. Terus Mugetsu pun ngutak-ngatik gembok itu dan gak lama kemudian, gembok itu kebuka dan Mugetsu langsung ngedobrak pintu laboratorium itu

"Senna! Lo dimana?! Sen-!" Potong Ichigo karna melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Yap, dia memang melihat Senna. Tapi dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Tubuhnya menggantung karna kedua telapak tangannya tertembus suatu besi yang cukup panjang dan dikaitkan di sebuah pengait. Lehernya hampir putus dan mengalirkan darah segar yang sangat banyak. Perutnya terkoyak dan kedua bola matanya hilang entah kemana, dan keadaan Senna yang cukup tragis itu spontan membuat Ichigo lemas.

"...Senna? SENNA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil berlutut n menangis dengan kerasnya. Sementara Inoue, Hinamori dan Riruka pun berteriak dan menutup matanya. Hichigo dan Mugetsu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Senna yang sangat mengenaskan

"...Kita terlambat..." Ucap Hichigo. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh darah lagi. Dia pun mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke Mugetsu

"Shiba-san! Gue nemu ini nih!" Kata Hichigo ke Mugetsu yang masih ngebuletin matanya. Terus Mugetsu pun kaget dan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_**'Sayang ya, dia bener-bener hilang dari muka bumi ini. Tapi jangan santai dulu! ini hanya permulaan saja loh! Bersiap-siaplah karna nyawa dari semua teman sekelasnya akan kucabut satu persatu dengan cara yang sama sepertinya!'**_

"...Gak salah lagi..." Kata Mugetsu. "Sadistic Murder kali ini, akan menimpa kelas kita!"

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta : "Hiyee~! Yokatta Minna! Chapter 2 finnii~sh!"

Ichi : "SENNA~!" *nangis mode on*

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "Lah, kok lo nangis sih, Chi?"

Ichi : "Gimana gue kagak nangis, Kebo! Dia tuh masih punya utang ke gue! Utang buat beli pita rambut lah, buat makan malemnya lah, pokonya dia masih punya utang ke gue!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : "Kok, kayanya gue pinter nyelidikin kasus beginian ya disini?"

Ryuuta : "Lo 'kan ceritanya lulusan SMP Hueco Mundo yang IQ-nya pada diatas 170! Jadi lo sama Zangetsu tuh termasuk jenius!"

TenZan : "Gue sohib-an nih ama Riruka?"

Ryuuta : "Iyap! Soalnya gak pantes tau lo yang cebol pacaran ama Riruka yang tinggi!" *dipentung TenZan*

Hichi : "...Lo nonton film apaan sih? sadist amat perasaan!"

Ryuuta : "Hm... Apa ya? Paling cuman Final Destination 1-5, SAW 3D, SALT, Resident Evil, sama filem Chaky si boneka pembunuh itu. Cuma itu doank kok!"

Mugen : *jawdrop* "What?! Cewek kaya lo ko' suka nonton pilem Final Destination?! Tuh filem 'kan sadistic banget!"

Ryuuta : "Makanya gue kebal nonton Bleach! Hehehe... Oia, ada yang bisa nebak siapa 'korban' selanjutnya?"

Mugen : "Yang pasti bukan gue!"

TenZan : "Gak mungkin gue dah!"

Hichi : "Kaya yang lo tega ngebunuh gue aja!"

Ichi : "Ooh, gak mungkin gue donk!"

Ryuuta : "Bukan diantara kalian berempat, Boke! Antara Hinamori, Riruka, sama Inoue!"

Hichi : *menghela napas mode on* "Fuuh, itu sih gue gak peduli. Oia, akhir kata dari gue, silahkan review n sarannya buat fict ini! Sama sekalian jawab tuh pertanyaannya Ryuuta kalo bisa! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	3. Chapter 3 : Alibi yang Janggal

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.3**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna! Chapter 3 wa koko ni da yo~!"

Ichi : "...Senna..."

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "Ckckck, beginilah ciri-ciri orang melarat. Nih! Gue bayar tuh setengah utangnya si Senna!" *ngasih duit ke Ichi*

Ichi : "Huwaa~! Arigatou, Ryuuta!" *meluk Ryuuta*

Ryuuta : "GYAAA~! Lepasin gue, Boke no Orenji-Iro Dorian!" *gaplok Ichi make sepatu*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "noh, review jangan dianggurin! Gue aja yang baca! Nih dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Iya juga ya, Hika-san. Demo, di chapter ini elemen kejutannya juga bakal ada looh! Cobba tebaak~! Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, dari Tasya-chan."

Ryuuta : "Nee, keliatannya Tasya-chan belum tepat. Kuncinya diliat dari nama si cowok. 'Kan Senna pairingnya ama Ichigo yang marganya Kurosaki, naah sekarang diantara ntu 3 cewe siapa yang bakal jadi korban berikutnya? Ayo dijawab ya! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction, okay?"

TenZan : "and next, dari HinaRiku-chan buat Ichigo and Ryuuta!"

Ichi : " Haah... Gue gak rela dia mati, soalnya utangnya ke gue tuh masih bejibun tau gak, HinaRiku-san! Tapi lumayan lah, setengahnya udah dibayar ama si kebo ntu. Thanks ya Ryuu-" *digaplok Ryuuta lagi make buku*

Ryuuta : "Boke! Eh sorry. Hwaa~! Jawabannya HinaRiku-san benee~r! Omedetou! Waah, Sesama penggemar Final Destination nih! Okey, nanti Ryuuta bikin pembunuhannya yang lebih sadist kok! Semakin kesini, makin sadist! Hehehe... *ketawa jin iprit(?)* Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "and last, from Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "lo nge-jawab apa promosiin orang sih?! Oia, perasaan banyak yang nyangka kalo korban selanjutnya itu Hinamori. Padahal mah, bukan euy! Heheh... Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...Ryuuta, udah deh, langsung aja diceritain kelanjutannya!"

Ryuuta : "Waah, iya juga! Baiklah, selamat dinikmati chapter 3 dari Sadistic Murder ini!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Aslinya mah T, Tapi Kadang Bisa Jadi M for Blood**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Alibi yang Janggal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Senna! Lo dimana?! Sen-!" Potong Ichigo karna melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Yap, dia memang melihat Senna. Tapi dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Tubuhnya menggantung karna kedua telapak tangannya tertembus suatu besi yang cukup panjang dan dikaitkan di sebuah pengait. Lehernya hampir putus dan mengalirkan darah segar yang sangat banyak. Perutnya terkoyak dan kedua bola matanya hilang entah kemana, dan keadaan Senna yang cukup tragis itu spontan membuat Ichigo lemas.

"...Senna? SENNA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil berlutut n menangis dengan kerasnya. Sementara Inoue, Hinamori dan Riruka pun berteriak dan menutup matanya. Hichigo dan Mugetsu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Senna yang sangat mengenaskan

"...Kita terlambat..." Ucap Hichigo. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh darah lagi. Dia pun mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke Mugetsu

"Shiba-san! Gue nemu ini nih!" Kata Hichigo ke Mugetsu yang masih ngebuletin matanya. Terus Mugetsu pun kaget dan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_**'Sayang ya, dia bener-bener hilang dari muka bumi ini. Tapi jangan santai dulu! ini hanya permulaan saja loh! Bersiap-siaplah karna nyawa dari semua teman sekelasnya akan kucabut satu persatu dengan cara yang sama sepertinya!'**_

"...Gak salah lagi..." Kata Mugetsu. "Sadistic Murder kali ini, akan menimpa kelas kita!"

.

.

.

"SENNA! Lepasin gue, Boke Yaro! SENNA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menangis dan berusaha ngelepasin polisi yang menahannya. "SENNA~!"

Sementara Hinamori, yang merupakan sahabat Senna dari kelas 2 SD juga menangis terisak-isak sambil meluk Hichigo (Hwaa~! Hicchi~!). Riruka, Zangetsu, Mugetsu dan Inoue pun ikut bersedih. Walaupun baru berteman beberapa saat, tapi mereka benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berbisik ria, ada yang menutup matanya, bahkan ada yang sampai mual-mual karna melihat jasad Senna

"...Ichigo-san!" Panggil seorang pria berpiawak tinggi dan berambut panjang. Di dahinya terdapat bekas luka memanjang sampai ke pipinya. Ichigo pun berhenti memberontak dan membulatkan matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata. "...Ganryuu, san?"

Pria yang disebut Ganryuu itu pun memberi isyarat agar si polisi melepaskan Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo berlari ke arah jasad Senna yang sedang diangkut ke ambulans

"Senna! Jangan tinggalin gue Senna! SENNA!" Teriak Ichigo. Jasad Senna pun dibawa oleh ambulans untuk di-autopsi. Lalu pria bernama Ganryuu itu pun menghampiri ichigo yang terduduk lemas dan menepuk pundaknya

"Saya tahu kau benar-benar kehilangannya, Ichigo-san... Aku pun begitu. Mengingat bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan diantara 3 anakku..." Yap, pria bernama Ganryuu itu adalah ayahnya Senna, sekaligus kepala polri yang sudah 9 tahun meneliti kasus 'Sadistic Murder' di St. Claustro. Lalu ichigo pun mengelap air matanya dan beranjak bangun

"...Ganryuu-san, maafkan aku karna aku gak bisa jagain Senna. Padahal, padahal..." Isak Ichigo lalu bahu kirinya ditepuk oleh seseorang berambut putih tulang dan menutup satu matanya dengan balutan kain sekaligus kakak sulung Senna a.k.a Mirokumaru Kokuto

"Sudahlah, Ichigo! Memangnya kau saja yang kehilangan Senna? Aku dan Shuren pun sama sepertimu!" Kata Kokuto berusaha ngehibur Ichigo. Waloupun baru kelas 12 di St. Claustro, Kokuto berpengalaman dalam kasus seperti ini karna dia bekerja sambilan di kepolisian ayahnya bersama Shuren, si penengah yang sekarang kelas 11 di SMU Sanderia. Lalu Hichigo, Zangetsu dan Mugetsu pun menghampiri Ichigo dan berusaha menyemangati-nya

"Dahlah, Ichigo! Lo jangan nangis-nangis kaya gituh donk! Bukannya lo bilang lo pemenang lomba panjat pinang taun kemaren?" Hibur Hichigo yang kayanya salah sasaran

"APA HUBUNGANNYA, BOKE?!" Ambek Ichigo sambil ngegaplok Hichigo make sendal yang gak tau dapet dari mana. Sementara Zangetsu, Mugetsu, Kokuto, dan Shuren(loh?) Yang baru dateng cuma bisa ketawa canggung sambil sweatdrop liat kelakuan duos sohib gaje ntu.

"Oia, kudengar dari Pak Yamamoto, kepala sekolah disini. Sekolah diliburkan seminggu. Karna itu, gue sama Kokuto-nii bakal bantu kalian meng-investigasi kasus ini, karna kami gak bisa ngebiarin orang yang udah ngebunuh adik kami dengan sadis itu berkeliaran sembarangan!" Kata seorang berambut ungu kaya Senna dan ber-iris merah kecoklatan a.k.a Mirokumaru Shuren sambil ngepalin tangannya.

"Gue ikut!" Potong seseorang di ujung pintu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang ketua OSIS alias Ulquiorra

"Ci-Cifer-san?! Tapi kau 'kan..." Kaget Kokuto

"Gue ketua OSIS disini, jadi gue ikut tanggung jawab atas kematian adek lo, Mirokumaru." Bales Ulquiorra pake tampang stoic khas-nya

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke rumah gue. Kebetulan laptop gue ditinggalin di rumah. Gimana?" Kata Kokuto. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, mereka segera pergi ke rumah keluarga Mirokumaru tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat dingin.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah keluarga Mirokumaru, Kokuto langsung ngebuka laptop-nya dan membuka koneksi ke website resmi kepolisiannya. "Hm? Cewek-cewek tadi pada kemana?" Tanya Kokuto

"Mereka masih di St. Claustro buat dijadiin saksi kasusnya Senna-chan. Emang tadi lo gak denger apa kata ayah?!" Jawab Shuren. Terus gak lama kemudian situs resmi kepolisian Mirokumaru (biar singkat) pun kebuka

"Nah, ini dia! Sekarang kita ke folder 'Sadistic Muder St. Claustro'." Kata Kokuto sambil nge-klik file bernama sama. "Nah, ini dia! Bisa kau bacakan, Shiba-san?"

"Te-tentu Mirokumaru-san! Hm... Sadistic Murder. Kasus dimulai pada tahun 2006, dimana korban pertamanya adalah seorang murid kelas 10-1 bernama Vega Ggio, yang diduga dibunuh pada pertengahan tahun 2006. Ia ditemukan di laboratorium biologi lama 2 tahun setelah ia dibunuh. Diduga Ggio mati dengan keadaan beberapa organ dalamnya menghilang, leher hampir putus, kedua bola mata hilang, dan kepala tertusuk pasak yang cukup besar." Baca Mugetsu sesuai informasi yang berada di monitor

"I-ini sama seperti Senna! Hanya saja... Kepala Senna gak ketusuk pasak!" Gugup Ichigo

"Para polisi menduga bahwa ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam, karna laboratorium itu digembok dengan kunci khusus, sehingga gak semua orang bisa masuk ke sana. Tapi setelah seluruh sekolah ditelaah, tak ditemukan petunjuk sekecil apapun! Lalu, korban kedua adalah murid yang diduga kelas 10-6 yang bernama Kira Izuru. Kerangkanya ditemukan di sisi kolam renang St. Claustro. Diduga dia mati karna belakang kepalanya ditusuk oleh samurai dan..." Belum selesai mugetsu membaca informasi di layar laptop Kokuto, Hinamori dan Riruka sudah datang ke kamar itu"

"Su-sumimasen!" Ucap mereka berdua bersama.

"Hee, kalian udah selesei ditanyanya?" Tanya Hichigo

"Yah begitulah, Shiro-kun." Jawab Hinamori sambil ngelus-ngelus palanya

"Bagaimana dengan para polisi?" Tanya Kokuto yang tetep mandangin layar laptop-nya

"Udah pada pulang." Jawab Riruka. Terus Mugetsu ngelirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi... Dia gak ngeliat inoue

"Loh? Himerin mana?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Dia ada janji ketemu orang di sisi kolam renang sekolah. Memangnya ke-"

"APA KAU BILANG?! Kita harus segera menyusul Himerin!" Teriak Mugetsu sambil buru-buru menuruni tangga. Dia mencoba menelpon Inoue tapi nomornya gak aktif!

"Sial! Himerin, kumohon jawab! Himerin!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi kolam renang, inoue sedang berdiri sambil ngutak-ngatik ponselnya. "Hm... Disini gak ada sinyal!". Tiba-tiba ekor mata Inoue menangkap kedatangan seorang siswi bertudung yang jaketnya penuh dengan darah

"Ma-maaf, A-apa kau orang yang menyuruhku dateng kesini?" Gugup Inoue. Tapi siswi bertudung itu malah tersenyum dan diam-diam mengeluarkan pisau di belakang punggungnya!

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 3 finni~sh!"

Mugen : "jadi Inoue korban berikutnya?"

Ryuuta : "iyap! Tapi gue masih bingung, gimana enak(?)-nya ngebunuh inoue, soalnya dia terlalu imut siih!"

Hichi : "imut?"

Ryuuta : "Hoe! Gini-gini gue juga nge-fans kalee ama Inoue! Tapi gue gak suka pair IchiHime atau apapun pair yang nyangkutin Inoue ya! Cuman suka Inoue-nya doank!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "Y-ya udah deh. Akhir kata dari gue, silahkan review n sarannya buat fict ini! Dan juga, ada yang bisa ngasih saran ke Ryuuta gimana cara ngebunuh Inoue yang paling tepat tapi sadist? Tolong ya minna, Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4 : A Pool of Despaired Blood

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.4**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta Minna! Chapter 4 wa koko ni da yo~!"

TenZan : "...Gue merinding nih, kenapa ya?"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Pasti gara-gara fict ini ganti rating jadi M!"

Hichi : *nyemburin kopi ke muka Mugen(?)* "WTF?! Rating M?! Ada yang kaya gitu-nya kagak?!"

Ryuuta : *gaplok Hichi make Sketch Book* "Dasar Otak Mesum! Rating M buat sadistic yang Hontou ni Sadisutikku! Oia, tadi lo nyemburin kopi ke Mugetsu ya?"

Hichi : *kaget mode on* "WTF?! Huwee~! Gomen Mugetsu!" *sujud minta ampun ke Mugetsu*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Iya dah Нi! Gue maapin! Nah, sekarang gue mo bacain ripiu nih! Hm... Nih, dari HinaRiku-chan, Ryuuta!"

Ryuuta : "Hi-hiiy~! Sa-sadistnya... Demo, ide dari Hina-san bakalan Ryuuta pake kok! Arigatou udah ngasih idenya! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, from Mugetsu's Craziest(?) Fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "...Etto, lo mau ngebunuh orang apa bikin makanan buat buka puasa sih?! Demo, thanks for the idea! And thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and next, from Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Hi-hiyaa~! Sadist-nya... Ja-jadi bingung mo make ide yang mana... Aha! Ryuuta pake aja semuanya! Biar sadist-nya lebih kerasa! Thanks for the idea, Hika-san! Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "napa ratingnya dinaekin jadi M sih?"

Ryuuta : "soalnya mulei di chapter 4 ini, gue bakal nyeritain secara diteil gimana cara si korban dibunuh, gak kaya di chapter sebelomnya! Hahahahahaa..." *ketawa ala Hichi*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...ya udah lah. Silahkan diliat chapter 4 dari fict yang ganti rating ini!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara (gomen gak pake yang ini di chapters sebelumnya...), No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Pool of Despaired Blood**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara itu di sisi kolam renang, Inoue sedang berdiri sambil ngutak-ngatik ponselnya. "Hm... Disini gak ada sinyal!". Tiba-tiba ekor mata Inoue menangkap kedatangan seorang siswi bertudung yang jaketnya penuh dengan darah

"Ma-maaf, A-apa kau orang yang menyuruhku dateng kesini?" Gugup Inoue. Tapi siswi bertudung itu malah tersenyum dan diam-diam mengeluarkan pisau di belakang punggungnya!

"Maaf, ta-tapi motif jaketmu membuatku takut, etto... Bisa kau lepa-!" Kata-kata Inoue terhenti karna siswi bertudung itu menusuk perut Inoue! "A-aah..."

Inoue pun jatuh terduduk di samping kolam renang sambil menahan pendarahan di perutnya. Terus tiba-tiba siswi bertudung itu nengambil pedang yang disiapkannya dari awal di balik semak dan menghampiri Inoue sambil tertawa gila! Inoue yang ketakutan pun berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menahan sakit di perutnya

"Hah, hah, hah, Tasukete kore! Dareka, tasukete ko-!"

JLEB!

Sebilah pedang menembus jantung Inoue, dan Inoue pun tersungkur tepat di ujung kolam. Siswi bertudung itu pun menghampiri Inoue sambil membalikkan badan Inoue dan mencabut pedang berlumuran darah itu.

"Gue sengaja ngebunuh lo disini, Inoue Orihime. Soalnya, gak bakalan ada yang dateng ke kolam renang, dimana pernah ditemuin begitu banyak kerangka disini. Fufufu..." Lalu dia melirik ke arah muka Inoue dan langsung menginjak pipi Inoue berkali-kali sampai mukanya bonyok!

"Huh! walaupun mukamu polos seperti itu, bukan berarti kau bisa mencegahku untuk berbuat kejam padamu!" Lalu si pembunuh (biar singkat) itu pun mengambil pisau lagi dan mengoyak seluruh tubuh Inoue, menarik paksa seluruh organ dalamnya dan juga menggorok lehernya sehingga darah berceceran dan menyembur kemana-mana termasuk ke jaket si pembunuh. Lalu si pembunuh itu pun mengambil kantong plastik dan menyimpan organ dalam itu disana. Lalu dia menyimpannya di bawah dan menginjak-injak kantong plastik itu sampai benar-benar hancur!

"Hmph! Rasakan itu, Inoue Orihime! Tapi... Sepertinya ini belum cukup. Aha!" Lalu si pembunuh itu pun mengeluarkan pisau bedah, segelas kimia raksa, dan mengambil kembali pedang tadi. Pertama dia mengambil pedang dan menancapkannya lagi ke jantung Inoue sehingga menembus punggungnya, sehabis itu dia mengambil pisau bedah dan mengiris kedua mata Inoue! Kemudian dia mencongkel kedua bola matanya dan menghancurkannya dengan tangannya sendiri! Lalu sisa dari kedua bola mata itu pun ditaruh di sisinya

"Hm... Apalagi ya? Ah, iya! Raksa!" Kemudian dia mengambil gelas kimia berisi raksa itu dan menumpahkan semua raksa itu ke muka Inoue!

"Oh tidak! Aku sengaja menumpahkannya! Gomen ne, Inoue Orihime. Wajahmu jadi hancur seperti itu. Ahahaha!" Tertawanya sadis. Lalu dia menyeret kaki mayat Inoue dan melemparnya ke sebuah perahu karet yang sudah dipompa olehnya. Lalu perahu karet itu didayung olehnya menuju ke tengah kolam dan melempar mayat Inoue kesana! Lalu dia mengambil 4 rantai berujung paku dari tasnya. Saat mayat Inoue mengapung, si pembunuh langsung menancapkan ujung paku itu ke pembuluh nadi kedua tangan Inoue dan kedua pergelangan kakinya sampai tembus ke bagian belakang tangan dan kakinya! Lalu keempat ujung rantai itu dilempar ke ujung kolam dan ujung rantai itu pun menyangkut di masing-masing sebuah paku besi.

"Haah, capek juga ya. Tapi menyenangkan!" Helanya. "Hm... Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Hm... Aha! Gue tau!" Lalu si pembunuh mengambil gunting rumput dari perahu karetnya itu dan menjambak rambut Inoue!

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut panjangmu, Inoue!" Dan detik berikutnya, rambut panjang Inoue terputus dengan sekali guntingan sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti di kepalanya. Lalu guntingan rambut itu disebarkan di sekitar wajahnya agar dapat menutupi wajahnya yang hancur.

"Segini aja ya, Inoue. Sampai jumpa di neraka! Aahahahaha!" Tawanya sadis yang langsung menghilang tanpa jejak sehingga hanya mayat Inoue dan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana-lah yang kini tersisa di kolam renang itu!

.

.

.

Sementara itu, ke-7 pria dan 2 wanita yang tadi ada di rumah keluarga Mirokumaru kini sedang berlari di perapatan yang jaraknya 500 meter dari kolam renang. mereka pun lari secepat mungkin demi menyelamatkan Inoue walou mereka gak tau bahwa itu sudah terlambat

"Kemana lagi, Ulquiorra-san?!" Teriak Mugetsu

"Belok kiri! Lalu masuk ke gang luas di sebelah kanan! Disitulah kolam renangnya!" Teriak Ulquiorra. Tapi di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang hendak menyebrang, yakni Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia! Lo abis dari mana?!" Tanya Hichigo. Spontan Rukia pun menengok dan melambaikan tangannya

"Hee, Hichigo! Gue abis beli kue cucur(?) nih! Maen yuk ke rumah gue!" Tereak Rukia yang gak kalah kenceng dari toa punyanya tukang perabotan *di-hakuren Rukia*

"Gak bisa! Kita mau ke kolam renang sekolah sekarang! Nyawa Inoue-san dalam bahaya!" Teriak Ichigo yang spontan bikin Rukia kaget!

"A-apa lo bilang?! Gue ikut! Tungguin!" Tereak lagi Rukia yang langsung lari ngikutin ke-9 orang ntu. Terus mereka belok ke gang luas dan nemu gerbang berwarna biru disana.

"Itu! Disitu kolam renangnya!" Terus mereka berhenti di depan gerbang itu.

"Hah, hah, kok sepi? Biasanya 'kan kolam renang tuh banyak orangnya!" Tanya Riruka sambil terengah-engah

"...kudengar kolam renang ini gak dipake dan gak diurus lagi karna para siswa-siswi ketakutan semenjak insiden penemuan mayat siswa bernama Kira Izuru itu. Tapi untunglah aku punya kuncinya jadi kita bisa masuk." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil ngotak-ngatik kunci gembok. Setelah gemboknya kebuka, mereka langsung berlari ke dalam dan berpencar mencari Inoue

"Inoue! Kau dimana? Inoue!" Teriak Ichigo

"Himerin! Jawablah! Hime-!" Kata-kata Mugetsu terhenti ketika ia merasa menginjak suatu cairan. Dan ketika melihat ke bawah oa terkejut karna yang dia injak adalah genangan darah milik Inoue! "GYAAA~!"

"Ka-kau kenapa, Shiba-san?" Panik Rukia

"Da-darah... Ge-genangan darah..." Gemetar Mugetsu. Dan begitu mereka melihat sekitarnya, barulah mereka sadar bahwa di sekitar mereka banyak genangan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana!

"Shi-Shiro-kun! A-aku takut!" Gumam Hinamori pelan sambil nyumput di belakangnya Hichigo. Dan begitu mereka melihat ke arah kolam paling ujung yang dalamnya sekitar 6 meter, barulah terlihat mayat Inoue yang badannya hancur terkoyak dan mengapung dengan keadaan kedua tangan dan kaki tertusuk rantai di kolam yang menjadi merah karna darahnya sendiri! Spontan Mugetsu pun membulatkan matanya dan terduduk lemas. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata. "...Himerin..."

DAK! Hichigo menonjok dinding di sebelahnya sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Cih! Sial!"

Dan tiba-tiba Mugetsu pun memukul lantai dan sedikit gemetaran. "Sial! Pertama Mirokumaru, sekarang Himerin. Selanjutnya siapa?! Kenapa kita selalu terlambat menolong mereka? Kenapa?!"

Semua yang ada di sana pun terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara, dan semua pun menunduk untuk mendo'akan ketenangan jiwa Inoue.

"...baiklah." Ucap Kokuto. "Shuren! Cifer-san! Mari kita autopsi mayat Inoue-chan disini!"

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna! Chapter 4 Finnii~sh!"

Mugen : "..."

Ryuuta : "napa lo? Lo bener-bener kehilangan Inoue, ya? Sabar ya, Mugetsu." *ngelus-ngelus palanya Mugen*

Mugen : "...gue sakit gigi, kebo!"

All except Mugen : *nge-gubrak ria*

TenZan : "haah, gue kira apaan! Bikin gue ikutan pundung aja!"

Hichi : "tau nih! Gue kira lo diem gara-gara sedih karna Inoue mati!"

Ryuuta : "haduuh, ada-ada aja! Oia, ada yang bisa nebak siapa korban berikutnya?"

Ichi : "wakaranai yo, Ryuuta!"

TenZan : "gak tau!"

Mugen : *ngangkatin bahu*

Ryuuta : "hm... Antara Hinamori dan Riruka nih! Siapa ya?"

Hichi : "...gue udah tau, cuma kalo dibilangin pasti gue digaplok lagi kaya tadi!"

Ryuuta : "heheh, ko' tau sih?"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : "haah, karna si Mugetsu lagi sakit gigi, jadinya gue yang nutupin nih chapter. Yosha! Akhir kata dari gue, silahkan review n sarannya buat fict ini! Dan ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaannya Ryuuta diatas? Tolong ya, Minna! Onegai-shimasu!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Heart-Wrenching Condition

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.5**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 5 wa koko ni da yo!"

Mugen : "..."

Ryuuta : *ngelirik Mugen* "...lo masih sakit gigi?"

Mugen : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Ryuuta : "kasian..." *digaplok Mugen*

Ichi : "Hoe! Ripiu tuh! Bales sonoh!"

Ryuuta : "ya udah. Sapa yang mo bacain?"

Hichi : *natep curiga* "...nih! Dari HinaRiku-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hyaa! Arigatou gozaimasu, Hina-san! Iya nih, soalnya idenya keren abis dua-duanya! Jadinya dikolaborasiin deh! Etto, buat korban selanjutnya... Gomen ne, masih belom tepat. Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and next, dari Mugetsu's weirdest fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "woy! Mereka ntu cuman sahabat tau! Sa-ha-bat! Jadi pantes lah kalo dia sedih kaya gitu! Demo, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "and next, dari Shiori Tsubaki!"

Ryuuta : "Arigatou, Shiori-san! Demo, manggilnya Ryuuta aja ya! Oia, tentang korban selanjutnya... Jawabannya bener! Omedetou! Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "next, dari !"

Ryuuta : "Arigatou, reini-san! Iya, ini pertama kalinya Ryuuta bikin tragedy. Tapi ini mungkin karna Ryuuta sering nonton film sadistic ex. Final Destination. Jadinya gini deh... Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and last, 3 reviews from guest! Eh, etto... Kato!"

Ryuuta : "Arigatou, Kato-san! Demo, Hee? Sou ka? Zannen desu nee... Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "...perasaan banyak banget yang nge-review..."

Ryuuta : "oia, Hicchi. Lo lagi puasa ya?"

Hichi : *bingung mode on* "maksud lo?"

Ryuuta : "ya, kata guru agama gue, orang yang puasa ntu muka putih bersih gituh, jadi..." *digaplok Hichi*

Mugen : *sweatdrop, terus bikin isyarat make tangan* (gue lagi sakit gigi kaya gini masih aja kesiksa sama ntu orang! Dasar author kebo! Ya udahlah, silahkan dibaca lanjutan dari fict ini ya...)

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Heart-Wrenching Condition**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Da-darah... Ge-genangan darah..." Gemetar Mugetsu. Dan begitu mereka melihat sekitarnya, barulah mereka sadar bahwa di sekitar mereka banyak genangan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana!

"Shi-Shiro-kun! A-aku takut!" Gumam Hinamori pelan sambil nyumput di belakangnya Hichigo. Dan begitu mereka melihat ke arah kolam paling ujung yang dalamnya sekitar 6 meter, barulah terlihat mayat Inoue yang badannya hancur terkoyak dan mengapung dengan keadaan kedua tangan dan kaki tertusuk rantai di kolam yang menjadi merah karna darahnya sendiri! Spontan Mugetsu pun membulatkan matanya dan terduduk lemas. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata. "...Himerin..."

DAK! Hichigo menonjok dinding di sebelahnya sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Cih! Sial!"

Dan tiba-tiba Mugetsu pun memukul lantai dan sedikit gemetaran. "Sial! Pertama Mirokumaru, sekarang Himerin. Selanjutnya siapa?! Kenapa kita selalu terlambat menolong mereka? Kenapa?!"

Semua yang ada di sana pun terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara, dan semua pun menunduk untuk mendo'akan ketenangan jiwa Inoue.

"...baiklah." Ucap Kokuto. "Shuren! Cifer-san! Mari kita autopsi mayat Inoue-chan disini!"

.

.

.

Kemudian dengan sigap Shuren mengambil 4 gunting rantai dari ransel yang dia bawa dan menyerahkannya kepada Kokuto, Ulquiorra dan Hichigo.

"Potong rantai itu pake ini! Ini gunting khusus untuk memotong rantai." Kata Shuren ke Ulquiorra n Hichigo sambil melempar gunting rantai itu. Dan mereka ber-4 ke sudut rantai yang mengekang Inoue dan langsung menggunting rantai itu

"Shirosaki-kun! Bisa potong lebih panjang? Agar mayat Inoue-chan bisa ditarik!" Instruksi Kokuto. Hichigo pun ngangguk dan menuruti instruksi Kokuto. Lalu Hichigo menarik rantai itu dibantu oleh Ulquiorra

"...Mirokumaru-san, mayat ini... Pake raksa juga ya?" Kata Ulquiorra tetep dengan tampang stoic-nya

"Hee? Pake raksa juga? Darimana kau tau, Cifer-san?" Kaget Kokuto. Terus dia ngeliat berhelai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Inoue. Dan ketika Shuren mengangkat rambut Inoue dengan alat khusus, mereka semua kaget karna wajah Inoue hancur! Bahkan ada bagian yang tengkoraknya terlihat!

"Hi-hiyaa!" Teriak Riruka, Hinamori dan Rukia sambil sedikit ngejauh dan nutupin mata. Zangetsu mencoba menenangkan Mugetsu, dan Hichigo dan Ichigo cuman ngebuletin matanya

"...Kejam!" Gumam Ichigo. Terus Shuren ngambil sarung tangan dan mulei meng-autopsi tubuh hancur Inoue.

"...Organ dalamnya hilang semua, kecuali jantung yang tertancap oleh pedang ini. Lehernya digorok, mungkin karna dia berusaha melawan. Tapi dari cara penggorokannya, aku yakin si pelaku adalah wanita!" Ucap Shuren sambil memeriksa mayat Inoue. Sementara Hichigo dan Ichigo kagum melihat kemampuan Shuren meng-autopsi mayat dan membuat hipotesis

"Jangan remehkan Shuren! Walou masih kelas 11, keahliannya dalam soal mengautopsi mayat diakui oleh satuan interpol. Bahkan dia mampu menebak si pembunuh itu laki-laki atou perempuan hanya dari caranya membunuh." Kata Kokuto. Terus dia mengambil ponsel dan memencet nomor. Lalu dia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"...Halo, Ayah? Iya, aku tahu Ayah sibuk. Tapi, kami menemukan satu mayat lagi di kolam renang St. Claustro yang tak terpakai. Dan mayat ini dibunuh sekitar 30 menit yang lalu." Kata Kokuto ke orang yang ditelponnya. "...Ya, Ayah. Korban adalah Inoue Orihime, salah satu penemu mayat Senna-chan dan juga salah satu saksi penting. Karna itu bisakah Ayah kesini sekarang?"

"...baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang. Jaa!" Tutup Kokuto sambil menutup telponnya. "...Haah, Ayah akan kemari 30 menit lagi. Sementara itu, kita harus menemukan petunjuk." Instruksi Kokuto. "Dan... Kalian semua, kata Ayah kalian pulanglah duluan. Biar aku, Shuren dan Cifer-san yang jadi saksi kasus ini!"

"...baiklah, kami mengerti." Balas Zangetsu. "Iku yo, Minna!" Perintah Zangetsu sambil beranjak ke gerbang. Sementara Mugetsu masih terduduk di sebelah mayat Inoue yang diselimuti kain putih yang mulai berubah jadi merah dan terus menatapnya. Kokuto yang mengetahuinya langsung menghampiri Mugetsu dan ikut jongkok di sebelahnya.

"...Mirokumaru-san..."

"Panggil saja Kokuto kalou kau tak keberatan"

"...Kokuto-san," panggil Mugetsu. "...Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melupakan Himerin? Sebab, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil..." Curhat Mugetsu sambil sedikit nunduk. Kokuto pun cuma senyum n nepukin pundaknya Mugetsu.

"Sabar ya, Mugetsu-kun! Aku juga begitu. Pertamanya, aku gak yakin kalou aku bisa ngelupain Senna-chan. Tapi... Aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan disitu."

"Kesimpulan?" Heran Mugetsu

"Hm! Kesimpulannya adalah, kita tak perlu melupakan orang yang paling kita sayangi jika dia sudah mati. Sebab, seseorang yang mati hanya bisa hidup di kenangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

Mugetsu terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou, Kokuto-san!"

"Hoe, Mugetsu! Hayo buruan! Kita tinggalin nih!" Tereak Zangetsu

"I-iya, iya! Sabar dikit napa! Dasar cebol!" Bales Mugetsu. Pertamanya ia berat untuk meninggalkan mayat Inoue. Tapi dia langsung ingat kata-kata Kokuto tadi dan segera berdiri.

"Aku titip Himerin, Kokuto-san!"

.

.

.

Malamnya, semua berada di kediaman masing-masing. Sekarang kita ngintip ke rumahnya Hichigo. Keliatannya dia lagi teteleponan sama koibito-nya.

"Haah, aku khawatir siapa korban berikutnya. Apalagi kini aku punya firasat buruk." Kata Hichigo ke lawan bicaranya itu.

'Nee, firasat apa itu, Shiro-kun?'

"Entahlah. Oh ya, Bukannya kau bilang kau akan belajar di rumah Rukia?" Tanya Hichigo

'Waah, iya juga. Baiklah, Shiro-kun. Jaa!'

"Jaa!" Lalu Hichigo menutup telponnya dan menaruhnya di meja belajar. Ia pun membuka jendela dan mengamati indahnya bintang dan cantiknya rembulan, serta menikmati angin malam yang begitu dingin.

"...bintangnya, kok semakin redup?" Juga... Fullmoon? Biasanya 'kan Fullmoon muncul tiap tanggal 15. Sementara... Sekarang sudah tanggal 23. Pertanda apa ini?" Gumam Hichigo yang sedikit mengerti ilmu keastronomian. Terus tiba-tiba ponsel-nya bergetar dan Hichigo segera mengangkat ponselnya itu.

"Hm? Siapa ini?" Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Hichigo segera mengangkat telpon itu. "Halo?"

"Halo, Shirosaki-kun? Ini aku, Kokuto."

"Oh, Kokuto-san ya? Ada apa?"

"Begini, tim kepolisian baru saja selesai mengautopsi mayat Inoue-chan. Dan kami mendapat sebuah petunjuk mengenai korban selanjutnya."

"Be-benarkah?" Kaget Hichigo

"Ya, pertama dari Senna-chan. Huruf awal namanya adalah huruf 'M', tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya"

"Terus inti masalahnya apa?! Jangan memutar-mutar deh!" Protes Hichigo

"Yah, kau tahu 'kan Senna dekat dengan Kurosaki-kun? Dan menurut Shuren, absen Kurosaki-kun lebih awal daripada kalian karna awal hurufnya adalah 'K'!"

Spontan Hichigo pun kaget setengah mati. "Ja-jadi, alasan kenapa Inoue adalah korban yang dibunuh selanjutnya adalah..."

"Yap, Inoue-chan dekat dengan Mugetsu-kun, karna nama 'Shiba' lebih awal kedua dari kalian berempat. Jadi, korban selanjutnya bisa dikatakan adalah orang yang dekat denganmu, Shirosaki-kun!"

Hichigo pun langsung ngebuletin matanya karna dia langsung tau siapa korban yang akan dibunuh! "Gawat! Momo-chan dalam bahaya! Sial! Pantas saja aku merasakan firasat buruk daritadi!"

"Shirosaki-kun, kau susul Hinamori-chan ke rumahnya! Aku dan Shuren akan memanggil yang lainnya!"

"Wakarimashita! Arigatou, Kokuto-san!" Hichigo segera menutup telpon, memakai jaket dan celana jeans lalu terburu-buru turun hingga menabrak adiknya.

"Aduh!" Ringis seorang berambut putih seperti Hichigo dan bermata emerald a.k.a Toushiro, adik Hichigo. "Nii-chan mau kemana? Kok buru-buru? Ini 'kan udah malem!"

"Bilang sama Okaa-san kalou Nii-chan ada urusan penting!" Kata Hichigo terburu-buru sambil membanting pintu dan segera lari. Dia pun berusaha menghubungi Hinamori tapi sialnya, pulsanya habis karna menelpon orang yang sama terlalu lama

"Cih!" Decisnya. Lalu ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaket dan menambah kecepatan. "Kumohon, Momo-chan! Kumohon jangan terjadi!"

.

.

.

"Haah, Kuchiki-san gimana sih?! Katanya mau belajar bareng, kok malah pergi les karate sih?! Payah!" Dumel Hinamori sambil berjalan cepat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa diikuti seseorang. Begitu melihat kebelakang, tak ada siapapun kecuali kucing peliharaan tetangga.

"Mungkin firasatku saja!" Gumam Hinamori sambil kembali berjalan. Dan ketika dia melewati sebuah gudang, dia menghentikan langkahnya karna merasa mengenali gudang itu.

"Gudang ini... Gudang sekolah? Kok aku bisa sampe si-!" Potong Hinamori karna ia dibius dari belakang oleh seseorang! Dan ternyata, si pelaku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah siswi bertudung yang telah membunuh Senna dan Inoue!

"Hm... Gomen ne, Hinamori-san. Demo..." Potong siswi itu. "Kau harus jadi tumbal berikutnya! Fufufu..."

.

.

.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Yokatta Minna! Chapter 5 Finnii~sh!"

Hichi : "...'Kan bener perkiraan gue!"

Ichi : "korban berikutnya Hinamori nih?!"

Ryuuta : "iyap! Tapi... Gue masih bingung gimana cara ngebunuh yang paling pas, ya? Soalnya gue itu orangnya gak tegaan euy!"

TenZan : "gak tegaan kok doyan nonton Final Des-!" *keburu digaplok make buku paket IPA kelas 9*

All except Ryuuta n TenZan : *jawdrop*

Mugen : *ngomong pake isyarat (lagi)* (ckckck... Kasian si cebol ntu. Oia, silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Dan ada yang bisa ngasih sarannya buat Ryuuta? Onegai-shimasu!) *ngebungkuk sambil megangin pipi yang bengkak*


	6. Chapter 6 : The Silent Scream

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.6**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Yokatta, Minna-san! Chapter 6 wa koko ni desu!"

Hichi : *natep curiga* "...tumben lo gak pake ahiran 'da yo'?"

Ryuuta : "ahiran ntu udah mainstream! Lagian sedikit beda gak masalah 'kan?"

Ichi : "Ryuuta~! Ada review~!" *manggil make nada bencong*

Ryuuta : *gaplok Ichi make tutup jamban(?)* "sejak kapan lo ngikutin si Yumichika, Boke! Eh iya! Ayo, sapa yang mo bacain ripiu-nya?"

Mugen : *ngangkat tangan* "...gue, dari bluegirl02. reini!"

Ryuuta : "heheh... Iya nih Reini-san, alesannya 'kan udah ditulis di chapter sebelumnya... Hwaa~! Great Idea! Okey, bakal aku masukin idenya Reini-san di chapter ini! Oia tentang si pembunuh itu, emang dia orangnya. Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, 2 ripiu dari Guest1 a.k.a Kato!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Your idea is great, too, Kato-san! Hm... Maybe i'll make the combination again. Okay, thank for the anime sugestion, also thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : *geplakin Ryuuta* "Kebo! Ini fict basa Indonesia, boke! Jangan make basa Inggris!"

Ryuuta : "wa-wakarimashita!"

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "and next, dari Guest2 a.k.a Kitsune!"

Ryuuta : "Hyaa~! Sarannya Kitsune-san juga gak kalah sadist-nya! Okey deh, biar gak bingung Ryuuta make 3-3-nya aja! Okay thanks for the review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and next, dari Guest3!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Dareta sore? Hicchi ka? Hinamori ka? Matawa, Toushirou ka?" *digaplok gara-gara ngomong basa jepang* "ehehe, okey sebisa mungkin Ryuuta tambahin gore-nya! Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Mugen : "and next, from Guest4 a.k.a Ikki in Chapter 1!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Sou ka? Hm... Ryuuta gak ngerasa se-sadist itu!" *digebuk rame-rame* "Demo, Ryuuta masih takut buat nonton anime-anime baru, takutnya ntar ada tokoh yang lebih keren dari Hicchi, terus Ryuuta pindah deh ke fandom lain..." *dibakar massa* "okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "and next, dari Guest5!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Sou ka? Gomen kalo bikin kecewa! Soalnya 'kan ini pertama kalinya Ryuuta bikin fict tragedy! Hontou ni gomennasai!" *ngebungkuk* "sebisa mungkin Ryuuta lebih sadist-in dan gore-nya ditambahin! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, from Guest6 a.k.a Taito (maybe)!"

Ryuuta : "heheh, sebenernya gak cuma Taito-san kok yang gak suka Hinamori! Si pembunuh salah satu-nya!" *dilempar panci* "okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "Ryuuta! Gue mo nanya, emang lo tau 'Gore' apaan?"

Ryuuta : "kagak!" *geleng-geleng make muka watados*

All except Ryuuta : *nge-gubrak ria*

Hichi : "...perasaan makin kesini makin banyak aja yang nge-review. Baguslah, jadinya si Ryuuta bakal ngurangin jadwal nyiksa harian-nya kita ber-4! Okay, silahkan dibaca chapter 6 dari fict sadist ini!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Silent Scream**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Haah, Kuchiki-san gimana sih?! Katanya mau belajar bareng, kok malah pergi les karate sih?! Payah!" Dumel Hinamori sambil berjalan cepat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa diikuti seseorang. Begitu melihat kebelakang, tak ada siapapun kecuali kucing peliharaan tetangga.

"Mungkin firasatku saja!" Gumam Hinamori sambil kembali berjalan. Dan ketika dia melewati sebuah gudang, dia menghentikan langkahnya karna merasa mengenali gudang itu.

"Gudang ini... Gudang sekolah? Kok aku bisa sampe si-!" Potong Hinamori karna ia dibius dari belakang oleh seseorang! Dan ternyata, si pelaku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah siswi bertudung yang telah membunuh Senna dan Inoue!

"Hm... Gomen ne, Hinamori-san. Demo..." Potong siswi itu. "Kau harus jadi tumbal berikutnya! Fufufu..."

.

.

.

"U-uh..." Gumam Hinamori sambil membuka matanya. Setelah pandangannya kembali normal, dia terkejut karna dia berada di dalam sebuah gudang dan tak bisa bergerak karna kaki dan tangannya diikat rantai!

"Ukh! Uukh!" Ringis Hinamori sambil berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengekangnya. Tapi kemudian dia tambah terkejut karna mendengar langkah kaki yang berat. Dan terlihatlah sosok si pembunuh dengan jaket bertudung yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Hinamori tambah takut karna jaket berwarna putih itu ternodai oleh darah dimana-mana.

"Kombanwa, Hinamori-san! Perkenalkan, aku adalah malaikat maut kepercayaan penguasa Neraka yang diperintahkan untuk menjemput nyawamu ke istana-nya!" Kata si pembunuh sambil membungkukkan diri. Lalu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil pisau bedah yang penuh bekas darah. Dari kantung jaketnya. "Oh ya, ada kata-kata lain sebelum aku menodai nyawa suci-mu dengan pisauku dan darahmu sendiri?" Tanyanya penuh nafsu membunuh

Hinamori ingin memberontak, tapi dia tak bisa berbicara karna ia baru sadar bahwa lidahnya tak ada di tempat!

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa kalau lidahmu sudah kupotong! Fufufu..." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan potongan lidah yang ia pegang. Mata Hinamori terbelakak, tapi kemudian si pembunuh itu mendekati wajah Hinamori dan mencengkran rahang bawahnya. Dan Hinamori pun kaget karna melihat wajah orang yang akan membunuhnya!

"Mukamu cantik ya! Boleh kunodai dengan pisau-ku ini?" Tanya si pembunuh. Lalu si pembunuh pun menggoreskan pisaunya itu ke pipi Hinamori. Hinamori pun hanya bisa nangis dan ngeberontak. Dari pipi pisau itu turun ke pundak kanan dan menuju lengan. Lalu dia menancap pisaunya lagi di pundak kiri dan menggoresnya lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua kaki Hinamori. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menggenggam mata kanan Hinamori.

"Hm... Matamu indah, ya? Pantas saja albino BODOH itu memilihmu. Tapi... Dia gak cukup bodoh karna membiarkanmu berkeliaran, padahal dia tau bahwa bisa-bisa kau dibunuh seperti teman-temanmu. Apa itu yang disebut 'pacar'?" Tanya si pembunuh. Hinamori tetep nangis karna rasa sakit dari goresan di wajah, tangan, dan kaki-nya. Terus tiba-tiba si pembunuh menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan langsung menarik mata kanan Hinamori hingga lepas dari kelopak matanya dan memutuskan urat penyambung mata itu!

"KYAAAA~!" Teriak Hinamori kesakitan karna matanya baru saja dicabut! Si pembunuh pun tertawa puas dan menginjak bola mata Hinamori di depan muka sang pemilik mata itu

"Kau takkan tau apapun tentangnya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau berminat ikut pesta..." Ajaknya sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi beberapa alat membunuh yang berlumuran darah! "Denganku?"

Hinamori kaget melihat sekumpulan alat pembunuh itu. Ia terus menangis, berteriak dan memberontak. Tapi si pembunuh malah tertawa sadis mendengar teriakan Hinamori

"Hahahaha! Musik yang sangat merdu di telingaku! Tapi, sampai lehermu putus pun takkan ada orang yang mampu mendengar lagumu! Gudang ini kedap suara, jadi percuma kau teriak!" Ucapnya sambil menampar pipi Hinamori. Hinamori cuma terisak-isak. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah golok dan mengasahnya dengan batu

"Fuuh!" Tiup si pembunuh ke golok kesayangannya itu. Lalu dia menimbang-nimbang golok itu dan menatap Hinamori sambil tersenyum sadis. "Boleh kucoba ke rambut cepol-mu itu, Hinamori-san?"

Hinamori hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berteriak gak jelas. Lalu si pembunuh pun menghampiri Hinamori dan meninju pipinya hingga lebam dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya. Lalu dia membuka cepol Hinamori dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat lalu memotongnya dengan sekali tebasan!

"Cih! Kurang tajam!" Decisnya sambil melempar potongan rambut Hinamori ke sembarang arah. "Tapi... Karna sudah terlalu malam, jadi..." Dia pun mengarahkan golok itu ke arah perut Hinamori! "Jiwamu akan langsung kukirim!"

JLEB!

"G-GYAAAAA~!" Teriak Hinamori seiring dengan golok yang menembus perutnya. Si pembunuh pun terlihat menikmati alunan 'lagu kematian' yang baru saja ia dengar

"Hm... Merdu sekali. Kau berbakat jadi penyanyi, Hinamori! Kau pasti akan sukses di Neraka nanti! Hahahaha!"

Si pembunuh makin memperdalam tusukannya hingga menembus punggung, lalu mengoyak-oyaknya sehingga perut Hinamori hancur berantakan! Jeritan Hinamori pun makin menjadi. Air mata darah mengucur deras dari matanya tapi itu belum cukup bagi si pembunuh. "A-AAAAH!" Teriak (lagi) Hinamori karna si pembunuh menarik paksa golok itu hingga menyemburkan darah kemana-mana termasuk ke jaket dan wajahnya!

"Ah, sial! Wajahku kena darah kotor!" Lalu dia mengambil tisu dari kantung roknya dan membuka tudungnya, di ambang kematiannya, Hinamori kaget karna si pembunuh adalah temannya sendiri

"Khu...shike...raa? (Kuchiki-san?)" Kaget Hinamori dengan nada bicara yang aneh karna lidahnya dipotong dan nafas terputus-putus. Yap, pembunuh yang telah membunuh Senna dan Inoue adalah Kuchiki Rukia! Sang sahabat sendiri! "Kh! Eapa? (Kenapa?)"

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia sudah menusukkan goloknya itu ke jantung Hinamori hingga menembus ke punggungnya!

"A-ah..." Rintih Hinamori yang pada detik berikutnya menundukkan kepala tanda nyawanya sudah melayang

"...Kau tak perlu tahu, Momo. Mungkin yang kau tahu aku adalah seorang gadis polos yang kehilangan semangat akibat Aneki-nya meninggal. Tapi..." Potong Rukia sambil memegang gagang goloknya yang tertancap di jantung Hinamori dan sedikit menariknya. "Itu semua SALAH!"

ZRAASH!

Rukia langsung menggores perut Hinamori! Lalu dia kembali menusuk jantung Hinamori, mengambil sarung tangan plastik dan merobek kulit dan otot perut Hinamori yang tersisa sehingga organ dalamnya terlihat!

"Hm... Semua organnya rusak. Mungkin karna tadi kucincang abis-abisan. Gomen ne, Momo!" Ucap Rukia yang langsung menarik paksa seluruh organ dalam Hinamori sehingga darah bercipratan kembali. Setelah seluruh organ dalam itu keluar, ia mengambil bagian pankreas yang hancur dan memasukkannya ke mulut Hinamori!

"Enak 'kan, Hinamori?" Tanya Rukia walau dia tahu kalau Hinamori gak bakal ngejawab. Lalu dia menjilat darah yang melumuri tangannya bagaikan menjilat sisa air gula!

"Hm... Darahmu sangat nikmat. Aku iri pada Hichigo, dia beruntung punya gadis sepertimu. Hanya sayang, keberuntungannya itu kini telah diambil oleh Neraka! Hahahahaha!"

Dia pun menaruh organ dalam Hinamori di sebelahnya. Lalu dia memasukkan tangannya ke lubang di perutnya Hinamori dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'KRAK!'. Dan begitu Rukia mengeluarkan tangannya, terlihatlah bahwa ia memegang tulang rusuk Hinamori yang dia patahkan tadi!

"Hm... Tulang rusuk yang indah, lebih indah daripada gading gajah berlapis emas milik Nii-sama!" Kagum Rukia. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah Hinamori dan membidik ke arah mata kiri Hinamori yang terbuka. Di detik berikutnya si tulang rusuk itu telah menancap tepat di mata kiri Hinamori!

"Nih, untukmu saja! Lumayan untuk menghias mata indahmu itu, Momo!" Lalu dia mengambil pisau dan menggorok leher Hinamori hingga hampir putus! Lalu dia mengambil bom molotov dari tasnya dan memasang waktu sekitar 15 detik!

"Baiklah, Momo! Tugasku dari penguasa Neraka sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di sana! Hahahaha!" Rukia pun memakai tudungnya dan langsung keluar dari gudang itu.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

DUAAAAR!

Ledakan dari bom itu cukup dahsyat sehingga menyebabkan Hichigo, Kokuto, Shuren, Ichigo, Zangetsu, Mugetsu dan Ulquiorra kaget akibat guncangan yang luar biasa!

"Le-ledakan apa itu?!" Kaget Ichigo

"Dari gudang lama St. Claustro! Ayo!" Teriak Ulquiorra sambil berlari duluan. Dan begitu mereka sampai di tempat, tak ada apapun selain gudang yang setengah hangus.

"Si-siapa yang meledakkan gudang ini?!" Panik Shuren

"Mungkin orang iseng!" Timpal Zangetsu. Kemudian ekor mata Kokuto menangkap sesuatu, yakni sebuah cepol berwarna biru muda yang selalu dipakai oleh Hinamori dalam keadaan setengah terbakar

"...Bukan Tensa-kun! Ini... Bukan perbuatan iseng!" Kata Kokuto sambil menghampiri cepol setengah hangus itu

"...Maksudmu?" Gugup Ichigo

"...Kita terlambat!" Bales Kokuto yang sukses bikin Hichigo kaget!

"...Jangan bohong padaku, Kokuto-san! Apa maksudmu kita terlambat?! Jangan membuatku marah!" Bentak Hichigo sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kokuto. Tapi Kokuto stay cool dan menyerahkan potongan cepol itu ke Hichigo

"Apa ini yang kau katakan belum terlambat?! Terimalah! Hinamori-chan sudah mati!" Bentak balik Kokuto. Hichigo pun membulatkan matanya dan perlahan melepas cengkramannya. Lalu dengan gemetar ia mengambil potongan cepol itu.

"...Momo-chan? Gak mungkin, gak mungkin!" Isak Hichigo sambil terduduk lemas dan meremas potongan cepol Hinamori. "MOMO-CHAAA~N!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Hyaa~! Yokatta Minna~! Chapter 6 complete!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "bukannya itu kata-kata gue ya?"

Ryuuta : "pinjem bentar napa sih! Pelit amat!"

Ichi : "...sadist bener lo ngebunuh si Hinamori! Ketauan si Toushiro aja jadi beku lo!"

Ryuuta : "ini masih permulaan! Dan lagian Toushiro 'kan disini jadi adeknya Hichi!"

Mugen : "emaknya siapa?"

Ryuuta : "Yah... Siapa lagi? Si Matsumoto Rangiku ntu lah!"

Ichi : "WTF?! Rangiku-san jadi emaknya porselen ntu?! BWAAHAHAHAA~!" *ketawa gugulingan mode on*

Hichi : *death-glare, terus langsung nindihin Ichi*

Ryuuta : "GYAA~! HichiIchi~! Poto ah poto!" *jepret!* "nah, tinggal dimasukin ke Twitter dah!" *ngacir gak tau kemana*

Mugen n TenZan : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : *tetep sweatdrop* "...Dasar Author Fujoshi Kebo! Okeylah, silahkan RnR dan sarannya buat fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk*


	7. Chapter 7 : The Mythology of Death

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.7**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 7 ga koko ni-"

All except Ryuuta : "DA YO~!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "...Etto, kalian kenapa?"

Hichi : "Lah 'kan lo kalo pembukaan suka ngomong 'Chapter X wa koko ni da yo~!'!" *ngikutin gayanya Ryuuta*

Ryuuta : "idiih, imut-imut(?) lo Нi! Okey, sapa yang mau bacain ripiu?"

TenZan : *buru-buru ngacung* "gue! Dari Shiori Tsubaki!"

Ryuuta : "Hyaa~! Arigatou Shiori-san! Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Mugen : "and next, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Heheh... Arigatou, Hika-san! Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "and next, from Guest1 a.k.a Kato!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Arigatou Kato-san! Heheh, 'kan dia punya pabrik yang bisa nyiptain apaan aja sesuai kehendak! Jadi... Bikin bom molotov make timer pun gak masalah! (Abaikan argumen sinting ini!) Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next, from Guest2 a.k.a Kitsune!"

Ryuuta : "arigatou, Kitsune-san! Hm... Buat alesan kenapa Rukia jadi pembunuh berdarah muda(?), maksudnya berdarah dingin mungkin bakal dibahas pas chapter terakhir, dan bakal ada 3 elemen kejutan di chapter terahir itu! Penasaran? Stay reading this fict okay, Kitsune-san? And, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and next, from Guest3 a.k.a Ikki!"

Ryuuta : "arigatou, Ikki-san! Heheh, 'kan ceritanya disini Rukia ikutan karate, jadi bisa donk ngangkatin Hinamori walou badannya kecil!" *disikut Rukia* "okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "and next from bluegirl02. reini!"

Ryuuta : "arigatou, Reini-san! Hihihi, soalnya idenya keren semua sih... Heheh... *Devil Grin* now, LET'S KILL RIRUKAA~!" *dikeroyok Riruka FC* "okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "and next, from HinaRiku-" *sweatdrop* "...mau ganti nama?"

Ryuuta : "hm... Ryuuta juga tau kok kenapa Hina-san gak review. Ryuuta ikut berdukacita ya, Hina-san. Arigatou! Iya nih, Hina-san! Sabar aja ya Нi!"

Hichi : *pundung di pojokan*

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "o-okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "and next from Guest4!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "...etto, emang segitu sadisnya ya? Demo, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "and next, fron Guest5!"

Ryuuta : "hee? Sou ka? Arigatou~! Padahal Ryuuta gak tau loh, gore itu artinya apa!" *digebug berjamaah* "okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Mugen : "and next, from My Narsisest(?) Fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "hoho, lo tuh emang pantes di-cero sama Hichi! Demo... Woy! Ini gue! Ryuuta si kebo yang slalu lo katain istri(?)-nya si porselen itu di sekolah!" *nunjuk-nunjuk Hichi*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...Mulei lagi..."

Ichi : "ya udah deh, karna si Ryuuta lagi pasea sama si Yue, langsung aja ditengok chapter 7-nya!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Mythology of Death**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Si-siapa yang meledakkan gudang ini?!" Panik Shuren

"Mungkin orang iseng!" Timpal Zangetsu. Kemudian ekor mata Kokuto menangkap sesuatu, yakni sebuah cepol berwarna biru muda yang selalu dipakai oleh Hinamori dalam keadaan setengah terbakar

"...Bukan Tensa-kun! Ini... Bukan perbuatan iseng!" Kata Kokuto sambil menghampiri cepol setengah hangus itu

"...Maksudmu?" Gugup Ichigo

"...Kita terlambat!" Bales Kokuto yang sukses bikin Hichigo kaget!

"...Jangan bohong padaku, Kokuto-san! Apa maksudmu kita terlambat?! Jangan membuatku marah!" Bentak Hichigo sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kokuto. Tapi Kokuto stay cool dan menyerahkan potongan cepol itu ke Hichigo

"Apa ini yang kau katakan belum terlambat?! Terimalah! Hinamori-chan sudah mati!" Bentak balik Kokuto. Hichigo pun membulatkan matanya dan perlahan melepas cengkramannya. Lalu dengan gemetar ia mengambil potongan cepol itu.

"...Momo-chan? Gak mungkin, gak mungkin!" Isak Hichigo sambil terduduk lemas dan meremas potongan cepol Hinamori. "MOMO-CHAAA~N!"

.

.

.

KRIEEET... Pintu terbuka dengan pelannya. Dan tampaklah sesosok albino dengan muka kusut sekusut baju setrikaan ibunya *ditampol Hichi*. Dia pun berjalan ke tangga melewati dapur. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti karna melihat sang Ibu tercinta sedang masak bersama otouto tercinta-nya

"...Nii-chan belum pulang?" Tanya si Ibu berambut wavy orange dengan body dan wajah kaya orang umur 25 tahunan, padahal usianya hampir 34 tahun a.k.a Shirosaki Rangiku

"Belum, Kaa-san! Nii-chan bilang dia ada urusan, tapi..." Jawab si adik a.k.a Shirosaki Toushirou dengan nada khawatir. Sang ibu pun cuma menghela napas dan kembali memotong ikan

"...Tadaima..." Lesu si albino a.k.a Hichigo sambil masuk ke dapur. Spontan adek dan Ibunya itu kaget sekaligus gembira

"Okairi, Nii-chan!" Riang Toushirou sambil meluk Aniki-nya itu. Maklum, Toushirou baru kelas 4 SD. Jadi bisa kebayang 'kan betapa childish-nya Toushirou kita yang satu ini *dibantai Toushirou*. Si Ibu pun kaget karna melihat muka anak sulungnya itu kusut, dia segera mengambil handuk hangat dan menghampiri Hichigo

"Nee? Kau kenapa Hichi? Mukamu kusut banget! Nih, cuci muka dulu biar agak segeran!" Ucap Rangiku sambil ngasihin handuk hangat itu. Hichigo cuma bisa senyum dan nurutin apa kata ibunya. Begitu selesai mengelap muka, keluarga Shirosaki itu pun berkumpul di meja untuk menikmati sarapan. Ketika sarapan, Toushirou bingung karna biasanya Aniki-nya itu semanget banget kalo udah ngadepin yang namanya makanan. tapi sekarang dia lihat kalou Aniki-nya itu gak napsu makan

"...Nii-chan? Nii-chan kenapa?" Tanya Toushirou sambil tetap mengunyah sashimi favoritnya. "Nii-chan mau Toushirou suapin?"

"...gak usah, Shiro-chan! Nii-chan, lagi gak napsu makan..." Lesu Hichigo sambil tersenyum walou sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. "Oh ya. Cepet abisin sarapannya! Nanti Karin-chan keburu nyamper loh!"

"Toushiro! Ayo berangkat!"

"Ah! Itu pasti Karin! Aku pergi dulu ya, Nii-chan! Kaa-san!" Pamit Toushirou sambil mengambil tasnya dan langsung keluar rumah. "Jaa!"

Rangiku pun mulai memperhatikan anak sulungnya itu. Memang benar, mukanya sedikit agak pucet (bukannya biasa juga udah pucet ya?). Dia pun menaikkan satu alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"...Shiro-chan bener. Kamu kenapa? Gak biasanya kamu kaya gini?" Tanya Rangiku setengah cemas sambil tetap mengunyah sashimi.

"...aku gak napsu makan, Kaa-san!" Lesu Hichigo sambil beranjak ke kamarnya

"Hi-Hichi! Makan dulu! Nanti kamu sakit loh! Hichi!" Teriak Rangiku sambil ngikutin anak sulungnya itu. Tapi percuma, Hichigo gak ngepeduliin teriakan ibunya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar. Ia langsung terjun ke kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadi-nya

"HWAAA~! Hiks, hiks, AAA~!" Isak Hichigo sambil meremas bantalnya. Air mata berjatuhan dari pipi pucatnya itu, dan kondisinya kini membuat Rangiku kaget saat membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu dan langsung menghampirinya

"Hichi?! Kenapa kamu nangis? Hichi?!" Cemas Rangiku sembari menggoyangkan badan Hichigo. Hichigo hanya diam sambil terisak-isak. Rangiku pun duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus rambut Hichigo

"Haah... Tidak biasanya anakku yang satu ini nangis, kalo Shiro-chan sih... Udah biasa. Tapi kamu? Kamu kenapa Hichi?" Tanya Rangiku. Hichigo pun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat air mata membanjiri seluruh wajahnya juga hidungnya yang kini memerah.

"Mo-Momo-chan..." Isak Hichigo

"Haah?! Putra sulung Kaa-san nangis gara-gara diputusin cewek?!" Kaget Rangiku sebelum Hichigo nyelesei-in kata-katanya

"Bukan karna itu Kaa-san! Momo-chan meninggal! Dia dibunuh tadi malam!" Ambek Hichigo. Spontan Rangiku pun kaget. Yang ia tahu, Hinamori adalah anak yang baik, sopan dan santun. Bahkan saat main ke rumah saja, dia selalu memakai bahasa formal padanya padahal Rangiku menyuruh untuk memakai bahasa informal saja

"...Maksudmu Hinamori-chan?!" Kaget Rangiku sambil mengoreh kupingnya dengan kelingking seakan salah denger

"Iya Kaa-san! Momo-chan yang sering maen ke sini! Yang sering ngasih C*db*r* ke Shiro-chan!" Isak Hichigo. Rangiku pun membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulut tandanya tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja ia dengar

"...Kaa-san turut berduka, Hichi..." Ucap Rangiku dengan nada sedih. Ia tak tega melihat anaknya itu menangis terus karna ditinggal mati pacarnya. Jadi, Rangiku mengelus kepala Hichigo dan menyenderkannya di bahunya sendiri

"Ka-Kaa-san! Kalo ketauan tetangga ntar gimana?!" Gugup Hichigo sambil blushing karena dia jadi teringat waktu nganterin ibunya ke kantor make mobil sedan ibunya. Alhasil? Para penggemar Rangiku di kantor pada nge-death-glare-in Hichigo sehingga dia kapok kalo disuruh nganterin ibunda tercinta-nya itu ke kantor

"Gapapa! Kamu anakku 'kan Hichi? Curhat aja ke Kaa-san soalnya kalo ke tembok ntar kamu dikiranya orang gila loh!" Usul Rangiku setengah ngeledek. Hichigo pun cuma senyum yang saking manisnya bisa bikin Author tepar ngeliatnya *dikeplak Readers dan Hichigo FG*. Dan akhirnya Hichigo menceritakan semuanya mulai dari kasus pembunuhan Senna, Inoue hingga Hinamori yang sukses bikin Rangiku merinding!

"Hiiiy! Kejam amat tuh pembunuh!" Gemetar Rangiku sambil bergidik mode on

"Namanya juga 'Sadistic Murder', Kaa-san!" Bales Hichigo

"Ya udah, tadi kamu bilang korban selanjutnya Dokugamine-san 'kan? Coba telpon teman-temanmu itu kesini. Siapa tahu Kaa-san bisa membantu menolong nyawa temanmu itu!" Usul Rangiku. Hichigo pun mengelap air mata di pipinya, tersenyum dan memeluk Kaa-sannya itu. Ia bersyukur karna mempunyai Ibu yang sangat penyayang dan pengertian seperti Kaa-sannya ini. Gak kaya si Ichigo yang punya bapak yang stress dan autis-nya kagak ketulungan bangeuut! *digeplak Isshin*

"...Hichi bakal ikutin usulnya Kaa-san. Arigatou, Kaa-san!" Bisik Hichigo. Rangiku cuma senyum melihat anaknya kini kembali ceria

"Douita, Hichi! Oia, makan dulu sana! Kebetulan sarapan Kaa-san juga belum habis. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Siang harinya. Kokuto, Shuren, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Mugetsu dan Zangetsu dateng ke rumahnya Hichigo atas perintah dari Rangiku. Kokuto, Shuren dan Ulquiorra sempat mengira bahwa Hichigo udah punya pacar lagi, tapi setelah dijelaskan oleh Hichigo bahwa yang menelpon itu ibunya, akhirnya trio wek-wek itu percaya *dikeroyok Koku+Shu+Ulqui*. Sekarang ke-7 pria itu lagi ngumpul di kamarnya Hichigo nungguin Rangiku yang katanya mau membuatkan sirup untuk mereka

"Shirosaki-san! Wanita itu... Beneran ibu kandung lo?" Tanya Shuren

"Ya iyalah! Masa' gue numpang sih?" Protes Hichigo

"Kok kesannya lo sama Okaa-san lo gak mirip? Malah menurut gue, dia lebih mirip Inoue-chan daripada lo!" Kata Kokuto gak percaya

"Gue itu miripnya ama Tou-san gue dodol! Lagian emang lo gak tau kalo gue albino?!" Gereget Hichigo. Tiba-tiba...

"Nee, Minna! Cemilannya udah jadii!" Riang Rangiku sambil mendobrak pintu dengan nampan berisi 8 gelas susu jeruk dan sepiring kacang goreng di tangan. Dan begitu melihat susu jeruk, Hichigo langsung ketawa ngakak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Ichigo

"Kenapa lo, Нi?" Tanya Ichigo

"G-gyahahaha! Ichigo! Rambut lo dijadiin susu tuh!" Ledek Hichigo yang sukses membuat Ichigo hampir melempar bantal ke mukanya. "Nee, Kaa-san! Kok makanannya kacang goreng sih? Perasaan tadi Hichi liat ada melon sama semangka di kulkas! Dan juga kenapa minumannya susu jeruk? Katanya mau bikin sirop!"

"Heheh, kacang itu lebih sehat dan cukup untuk menambah lemak buat orang-orang **CEKING**! Kalo susu jeruk ini biar meninggikan badan orang-orang yang **CEBOL**!" Kata Rangiku penuh penekanan sehingga sukses membiat Kokuto, Shuren Ulquiorra dan Zangetsu memunculkan 3 garis siku-siku di jidatnya

"...Sekarang gue tau apa persamaan antara Bibi Rangiku dengan Shirosaki-san!" Bisik Mugetsu ke Ichigo

"...Sama-sama nyebelin sih, emang iya!" Bales Ichigo

.

.

.

"Cih! Zakkun baka! Telponnya kagak diangkat! Kemana sih?! Gue mo ngambil Sketch Book gue nih!" Dumel Riruka yang baru saja keluar dari toko peralatan komik. Dia berusaha menelpon nomor Zangetsu, tapi yang dia dengar malahan suara operator

"Haaah! Baka! Ntar gue mati aja kaya Mirokumaru, Orihime sama Hinamori nangis lo! Huh!" Kesel Riruka sampai-sampai dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat barang yang ia bawa terjatuh

"Aduh!" Ringis yang ditabrak

"Hee, gomen! Daijou- Kuchiki-san?!" Kaget Riruka karna yang ditabraknya adalah Rukia!

"Hee, Dokugamine-san?! Habis dari mana nih? Tumben gak sama Tensa-san?" Tanya Rukia berbasa-basi

"Dari toko peralatan komik, Kuchiki-san. Tau tuh! Udah kutelpon berkali-kali nomernya gak aktif! Huuh!" Curhat Riruka. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kuchiki-san juga darimana nih?"

"Oh, aku dari toko kue disitu. Aku disuruh Nii-sama untuk membeli kue favoritnya" bales Rukia

"Hee? Kuchiki-san juga punya Aniki ya?" Kaget Riruka

"Heheh, biasa aja! Waloupun dia Aniki-ku, perbedaan usianya denganku 15 tahun, loh! Aku 15 tahun, dia 30 tahun!"

"Waah, kaya anak sama bapak donk!"

"Begitulah, Nii-sama terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai gak bisa beli kue buat dia sendiri!" Curhat Rukia

"Emang Aniki-nya Kuchiki-san kerja apa?"

"Kau tahu Kuchiki Corpocation? Nii-sama adalah CEO di situ."

"Hee? Pabrik yang katanya bisa nyiptain benda apa saja sesuai mimpi itu? Sugoii! Berarti Kuchiki-san orang tajir donk!" Puji Riruka

"Ehehe, biasa saja!" Ucap Rukia merendahkan diri. "Baiklah, Dokugamine-san. Aku harus segera pulang karna jika aku telat, bisa-bisa Nii-sama marah lagi padaku!"

"Oh, baiklah Kuchiki-san. Jaa!" Ucap Riruka sambil berjalan lagi tanpa mengetahui bahwa Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh yang sangat haus darah

"...berikutnya..." Gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum iblis. "Kau!"

.

.

.

"Nee, Minna! Mendingan kalian nginep disini aja! Lagian 'kan besok masih libur!" Tawar Rangiku ke-6 teman anaknya itu

"Bo-boleh saja. Lagian Ayah juga masih nyelidikin kasusnya Hinamori-chan." Kata Shuren

"Kaa-san! Emang ada tempatnya?!" Tanya Hichigo

"Heheh, Kaa-san sama Hichi dan Shiro-chan disini! Nah Ichigo, Tensa-san sama Shiba-san di kamar Kaa-san, terus sisanya di kamar Shiro-chan!" Kata Rangiku ngebagi-bagi kamar. Dan terlihatlah semua temannya Hichigo menahan tawa mendengar kata 'Hichi dan Kaa-san tidur disini'.

"Apa yang kalian ketawain?" Kesel Hichigo. Terus tiba-tiba hape Zangetsu berdering. Begitu dilihat, ternyata dari Riruka!

"Busyet! Rirucchi nelpon lagi nih!" Heboh Zangetsu

"Coba jawab!" Perintah Rangiku. Dan Zangetsu pun menjawab telpon itu. "Ha-halo? Rirucchi?"

'Gue bukan Rirucchi!'

Dan kalimat itu spontan bikin Zangetsu kaget! "Ma-maaf, ini siapa ya?"

'Lo gak perlu tau nama gue. Yang perlu lo tau adalah, gue seorang malaikat maut kepercayaan Hades yang diutus untuk mencabut nyawa suci pemilik nomor ini dan mengirimnya untuk dijadikan makan malam Cerberus!' Bales si lawan bicara yang terdengar keluar karna Zangetsu mengaktifkan Loudspeaker (disuruh Rangiku) di ponselnya

"Jadi, kau sudah mengambil Dokugamine-san?" Tanya Rangiku

'Ya, tapi tenang saja. Nyawanya takkan kukirim ke wadah makan Cerberus sampai saat sang Dewa Siang duduk di tahta-nya. Aku penasaran apakah Dewi Malam akan berpihak pada kalian?'

"Kalou begitu, beritahu kami dimana Dokugamine-san sekarang!" Lanjut Hichigo

'Baiklah, Aku dan dia berada di sebuah penjara Eropa kuno, dimana seisi hutan akan pasrah jika mendengar suara jeritan dari roda waktu. Apa kalian bisa mengetahuinya? Hanya takdir yang tahu!'

TUUUT...TUUUT...

"...telponnya terputus!" Ucap Mugetsu

"Sial! Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah 'Penjara Eropa Kuno dimana seisi hutan akan pasrah jika mendengar jeritan dari roda waktu'! Teka-teki aneh apa ini?!" Geram Hichigo yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar pembunuh kekasihnya itu.

"Etto, Bibi Rangiku? Anda... Sedang apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang heran melihat Rangiku menopang dagu sambil menutup matanya

"Kaa-san?" Heran Hichigo. Rangiku pun membuka matanya. Melirik ke arah Ulquiorra(lah?) dan tersenyum seperti mengetahui persis jawaban dari teka-teki ini

"Cifer-san, kau ketua OSIS di St. Claustro 'kan?" Tanya Rangiku

"I-iya benar. Memangnya kenapa?" Gugup Ulquiorra tetap dengan tampang stoic-nya

"Apa ada ruangan yang seluruhnya berisi 'Chainsaw'?" Tanya Rangiku lagi

"I-iya, tapi ruangan itu sudah tak terpakai lagi!" Kaget Ulquiorra

"Bagus! Ayo kita kesana! Karna aku punya firasat bahwa malaikat maut Hades itu ada disana!" Ucap Rangiku. "Kalian naiklah duluan ke mobil! Aku akan menelpon Isane untuk menjaga Shiro-chan!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, mereka ber-7 langsung naik ke mobil sedan warna hitam milik Rangiku. 10 menit kemudian, Isane sang Babysitter datang dan Rangiku pun masuk ke mobil

"Sudah siap?" Teriak Rangiku

"...perasaan Hichi gak enak deh Kaa-san!" Gugup Hichigo yang duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Teriak Rangiku sambil langsung tancep gas

"Hwaa~! Bener 'kan kata Hichi juga apaa~!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Yokatta Minna! Chapter 7 complete!"

Ichi : "buset dah! Panjang amat nih chapter!"

Ryuuta : "sengaja, Chi! Biar 1-2 chapter ke depan nih fict kelar! Oia, gue mau ngundang 2 special guest ntar di chapter 8. Dan... Oia, ada yang bisa nebak dimana 'ruang eksekusi' Riruka?"

Mugen : *geleng-geleng kepala*

TenZan : "gak tau!"

Ichi : "tanya aja ke Rangiku-san! Kalo nggak ke anaknya tuh!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Hichi*

Hichi : *death-glare, terus nyekek Ichigo* "...lo berani macem-macem ama gue HAAH?!" *ngeluarin tanduk siap-siap mo nyero Ichigo*

Ichi : *tepar di cekekan(?)-nya Hichi*

Mugen, Ryuuta, TenZan : *jawdrop*

Mugen : *tetep sweatdrop* "...Okey minna, intinya silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Dan juga ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaannya Ryuuta? Tolong ya minna! Onegai-shimasu!" *bow*


	8. Chapter 8 : Full-Blooded Chainsaw

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.8**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Nee minna! Cha-"

All except Ryuuta : "CHAPTER OCTO WA KOKO NI DA YO~!"

Ryuuta : *muka kesel mode on* "... Kalian tuh maunya apa sih? Nge-interrupt pembukaan gue terus perasaan!"

TenZan : "kita pengennya lo segera berenti nyiksa kita!"

Ryuuta : "Haah, okey! Sekarang sapa yang mau bacain ripiu? Buruan! Numpuk nih! Ntar jadi bulukan loh!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "lu kira makanan kali bulukan! Gue aja! Dari... Haah?! Tasya-chan nge-review fict ini?!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, sou ka? Arigatou~! Ehehe, aku pun tak percaya kalo Rangiku-san itu emaknya si porselen ini!" *digebug readers* "O-okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "And next, dari bluegirl02. reini!"

Ryuuta : "Heheh, emang sengaja diselang-seling sadist-nya, karna menurut Ryuuta, sadis yang gak ada humornya itu terlalu mainstream! Jadinya begini deh... Etto, soal mitologi Yunani, itu kebetulan aja Ryuuta keinget sama pilem Hercules. Sekalian nambahin misterinya! Kalo yang Hichi bawa mobil, itu si Rangiku-san-nya aja yang mau ngejailin dia! Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Mugen : "And next, dari HinaRiku mau ganti nama!"

Ryuuta : "Heheh... Hina-san penggemarnya Toushirou ya? Etto... Dia emang anak mamih di fict ini! Oia, tentang tempat eksekusi, tinggal dikit lagi tuh, Hina-san! Hwaa~! Ternyata ada juga yang tau maksud dibalik susu jeruk itu!"

Hichi+Ichi : *death-glare ke Ryuuta* "KURANG ASEM LO RYUUTA! RASAIN NIH! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyee~!" *gosong di tempat* "O-okey... Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...Dasar Author Fujoshi! And next, 2 ripiu dari Guest1 a.k.a Kato!"

Ryuuta : "Hee, sou ka? Arigatou! Emang sengaja dijadiin gituh biar lebih rame! Hehe... Riruka pasti gak selamet kok! Tenang aja!" *ditembak pake bazooka* "Oia, sarannya Kato-san Ryuuta pake ya! Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "And next, dari Guest2 a.k.a Ikki!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa, kombanwa!" *gak nyambung* "Heheh, goloknya boleh Ryuuta pinjem? Buat ngebunuh Riruka nih!" *ditendang Riru* "Okay, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Ichi : "And next, dari Guest3 a.k.a Kitsune!"

Ryuuta : "hwaa, arigatou atas penjelasannya, Kitsune-san! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Mugen : "And next, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Bwaahahahaha! Iya tuh, Hika-san! Namanya juga bapak n anak!" *ditebas Hichi+Gin* "kalo bapaknya Kokuto di fict ini si Ganryuu yang di Bleach Movie 1! Okey, thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "...and next, dari Guest4!"

Ryuuta : "Etto, liat aja di chapter ini ya! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

Hichi : "And next! From Guest5!"

Ryuuta : "Heheh, nih dah apdet! Thanks for review and happy enjoying this sadistic fiction!"

TenZan : "...And next, from Guest6!"

Ryuuta : "...Etto, tengok aja di chapter ini ya! Okay, thanks for trview and happy enjo-!" *dibekep Hichi (lagi)*

Hichi : "kebanyakan omong lo! Udahlah! Ntar nih fict gak kelar-kelar! Maaf ya Readers, langsung aja baca chapter 8-nya!"

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Full-Blooded Chainsaw**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kaa-san?" Heran Hichigo. Rangiku pun membuka matanya. Melirik ke arah Ulquiorra(lah?) dan tersenyum seperti mengetahui persis jawaban dari teka-teki ini

"Cifer-san, kau ketua OSIS di St. Claustro 'kan?" Tanya Rangiku

"I-iya benar. Memangnya kenapa?" Gugup Ulquiorra tetap dengan tampang stoic-nya

"Apa ada ruangan yang seluruhnya berisi 'Chainsaw'?" Tanya Rangiku lagi

"I-iya, tapi ruangan itu sudah tak terpakai lagi!" Kaget Ulquiorra

"Bagus! Ayo kita kesana! Karna aku punya firasat bahwa malaikat maut Hades itu ada disana!" Ucap Rangiku. "Kalian naiklah duluan ke mobil! Aku akan menelpon Isane untuk menjaga Shiro-chan!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, mereka ber-7 langsung naik ke mobil sedan warna hitam milik Rangiku. 10 menit kemudian, Isane sang Babysitter datang dan Rangiku pun masuk ke mobil

"Sudah siap?" Teriak Rangiku

"...perasaan Hichi gak enak deh Kaa-san!" Gugup Hichigo yang duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Teriak Rangiku sambil langsung tancep gas

"Hwaa~! Bener 'kan kata Hichi juga apaa~!"

.

.

.

"A-ah..." Gumam Riruka sambil membuka matanya. "...I-ini dimana? Dimana aku? Dan- cih! Kenapa tubuhku dirantai di batangan kayu seperti ini?! Siapapun! tolong aku!" Ucap Riruka sambil berusaha melepas jeratan rantai yang mengekangnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengan suara seperti orang menyeret benda dari arah kegelapan. Dan begitu sosok itu muncul, Riruka kaget karna sosok itu adalah...

"Kuchiki-san? Kau datang untuk menolongku?" Gembira Riruka. Tapi kenyataannya Rukia cuma senyum dan ngambil sebuah pisau bedah kesayangannya. "Etto, Kuchiki-san? Pisau bedah gak bisa buat motong rantai!"

"Memang, tapi pisau ini bisa memotong rambutmu sebagai salah satu syarat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai makan malam Cerberus!" Balas Rukia penuh napsu membunuh. Riruka pun kaget dan membulatkan matanya ke arah Rukia

"Kau! Jangan-jangan kau orang dibalik semua ini?!" Geram Riruka. Tapi Rukia malah menghampirinya dan menjambak rambut Riruka yang kini terurai dan...

ZRAASH!

"KYAAAAA!" Jerit Riruka karna Rukia tak hanya memotong rambutnya, tetapi juga menggores kedua bahu Riruka cukup dalam! Dan goresan itu menyebabkan darah membanjiri seluruh permukaan punggung Riruka, juga mengalir dengan derasnya ke lantai. "Sa-sakit..." Isak Riruka

"Haa, nyanyian yang sangat merdu Dokugamine-sama! Tapi, itu belum seberapa!" Ucap Rukia. "Apa kau tahu, kenapa badanmu diikat di sebuah batang kayu yang cukup besar? Sementara tangan dan kakimu tidak?" Tanya Rukia. Riruka hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kesal.

"...Inilah jawabannya..."

GROOONG!

Mata Riruka terbelakak begitu mendengar suara raungan itu. Dan begitu Rukia menunjukkan tangan kanannya, terlihatlah sebuah Chainsaw atou gergaji mesin yang cukup besar dan berlumuran oleh darah yang mulai atau bahkan sudah mengering. Rukia pun tersenyum sadis layaknya psikopat. Dan detik berikutnya...

ZRAAASH!

"K-KYAAAA~!" Riruka menjerit lagi karna kini lengan kirinya ditebas oleh Chainsaw itu dan melayang entah kemana!

"Hahahaha, Haahahaha! Lagu yang indah, Dokugamine-sama! Bahkan lagu ini lebih indah dari alunan mozart sonata yang dimainkan Nee-sama 9 tahun yang lalu!"

"N-Nee-sama? Jadi, kau membunuh semua korbanmu karna 'Nee-sama'-mu?!" Tanya Riruka sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa di lengan dan bahunya. "Kau sudah gila, Kuchiki!"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bermain-main sebagai siswi SMP dan SMA berturut-turut selama 9 tahun, jadi... Umurku bukan 15 tahun." Jawab Rukia. "Tapi 27 tahun!"

Riruka membulatkan matanya lagi, mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh teman barunya itu. "Jadi kau memanfaatkan perusahaan Aniki-mu? Kau ke- UAKH!" Potong Riruka karna perutnya tertembus oleh sebilah pedang serba putih dengan pita yang juga berwarna putih di ujungnya. Bahkan pedang itu menembus batang kayu tempat Riruka dirantai!

"Kh- AAAAKH!" Rintih Riruka saat pedang itu mengoyak perut Riruka dan dicabut tiba-tiba dari perutnya. "Kau terlalu cerewet, dasar wanita jalang!" Rukia pun makin menggila dan segera memakai tudung jaket yang selalu dia pakai jika sedang membunuh. Dan detik berikutnya...

ZRAASH!

"HYAAAA!" Jeritan Riruka semakin menjadi karna kini Rukia sudah memotong lengan kanan dan kedua kakinya dengan Chainsaw sekaligus! "He-hentikan... Aku mohon, hentikan kegilaan ini Kuchi-"

BUAK!

Rukia meninju pipi Riruka hingga terlihat membiru dan bengkak. Dia pun memegang mata kiri Riruka dan tanpa perasaan lagi ia langsung mencabut mata kiri dan menusuk mata kanan Riruka!

"GYAAA! TOLONG HENTIKAAN! WAAAA!" Jerit Riruka sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai walaupun lengan dan kakinya sudah tak ada di tempat

"...Ucapkan selamat tinggal Dokuga-"

BRAK!

"Berhenti disitu!" Teriak Rangiku yang datang bersama ke-7 cowok yang keliatannya abis mabok karna kekebutan di jalan tadi

"...Rirucchi? RIRUCCHI!" Teriak Zangetsu karna melihat sahabat terdekatnya itu kini dirantai dengan keadaan mata terus mengalirkan darah, tangan dan kaki yang terputus, mulut yang keliatannya habis muntah darah, pokoknya keadaan Riruka sekarang sangat bersimbah darah

"...Zakkun? A-apa itu kau, Zakkun?!" Panggil Riruka yang buta dengan suara yang serak parau karna lelah berteriak

"...Rirucchi, maaf aku gak ngejawab telponmu, tapi..." Sesal Zangetsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"...Zakkun, sebelum aku pergi ada yang harus aku beritahu... Bahwa orang bertudung ini adalah-!" Potong Riruka karna kini leher dan jantungnya ditusuk oleh golok dan pedang sekaligus!

"...Kuchi...ki..." Bisik Riruka sebelum akhirnya Riruka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"...Riruka? RIRUKA!" Teriak Zangetsu. Sementara Ichigo dan Hichigo hanya membulatkan matanya begitu Rukia (yang masih pake tudung) mencabut pedang putih yang menusuk leher Riruka itu dengan teganya

"Hebat! Kalian bisa tahu tempat ini!" Puji Rukia sambil menodongkan pedang putihnya yang bersimbah darah

"Walaupun sulit, aku bisa menebaknya karna perumpamaanmu itu sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari!" Ucap Rangiku

"'Penjara Eropa Kuno', berarti ruangan tempat menyimpan banyak senjata tajam karna dulu penjara eropa diisi berbagai senjata untuk menyiksa tawanannya. Salah satunya adalah Chainsaw. 'Seisi hutan akan pasrah' berarti batang kayu yang sudah ditebang dan siap diproses, 'jeritan' berarti raungan dari Chainsaw, dan 'Roda waktu' disini menunjukkan 2 faktor." Ucap Rangiku panjang dikali lebar sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya. "Chainsaw itu sendiri, dan juga jam yang terdapat di atas menara ini!"

"...jadi karna itu kau langsung kemari?" Tanya Rukia setengah kagum karna teka-tekinya terpecahkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan

"Yap! Aku bertanya ke Cifer-san apa di St. Claustro ada tempat yang penuh dengan Chainsaw, kayu dan mempunyai jam di atasnya. Dan disinilah kita, di-"

"Menara jam kuno St. Claustro!"

Suara itu muncul dari koridor belakang. Dan ketika sosok itu keluar, ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu dan Mugetsu kaget karna sosok itu adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri!

"Unohana-sensei!" Kaget mereka ber-4. Unohana-sensei hanya tersenyum dan dengan kecepatan super dia mengeluarkan pistol di tangan dan menembak perut Rangiku!"

"AH!" Ringis rangiku sambil tersungkur dan menahan sakit di perutnya yang kini mengalirkan darah segar

"K-Kaa-san?! Kaa-san!" Panik Hichigo sambil menghampiri Rangiku. "Kaa-san, da-daijoubu ka? Kaa-san!"

"Cih! Dasar albino cengeng! Karna itulah aku membencimu! Di depan orang, kau belagak mandiri. Tapi di belakang, kau anak manja yang bisanya hanya merengek ke Ibu!" Hina Rukia yang spontan membuat Hichigo dan Ichigo terkejut!

"Suara ini... Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin kau pelakunya! RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo. Dan detik berikutnya, Rukia membuka tudung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah dengan tatapan dan senyuman ala psikopat

"Maaf, Ichigo. Tapi kenyataannya, akulah malaikat maut kepercayann Hades itu! Hahahaha! Haahahaha!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryuuta : "Yee, Minna! Chapter Octo complete!"

Mugen : "Lo katanya mau nampilin Special Guest ya?"

TenZan : "Siapa aja tuh Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : " Eh iya! Okey, sesuai kata Ryuuta di chapter sebelumnya, Ryuuta ngundang 2, eh 4 Special guest! Yakni... Rangiku-san, Ganryuu-san, Kokuto dan Rukia! Tepuk tangan buat mereka!" *prok prok prok*

Ran : "Ahaha, makasih makasih!"

Gan : "Gak perlu seheboh ini, Ryuuta-san!"

Koku : "Arigatou, minna!"

Rukia : "Yah, walaupun disini gue jadi antagonis tapi... Yaudah deh. Ogenki Minna?!"

Hichi : *kaget* "WTF?! Rangiku-san?!"

Ran : "Ara, Hichi! Keliatannya kamu sehat-sehat aja ya!"

Ichi : "Heh! Ngapain lo disini Togabito laknat?!"

Koku : "Nee, Nee! Santai bro! Gue disini karna diundang sama Ryuuta-chan! Sabar! Gue gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok! Oia lo hollownya si Ichigo ini 'kan?" *nanya ke Hichi*

Hichi : "Iya, kenapa?"

Koku : "Dicariin tuh ama Kehendak Neraka! Lo 'kan jadi buronan disana gara-gara hampir ngancurin Neraka!"

Hichi : *death-glare, Vasto-Lorde mode on, siap-siap nyero-in Koku*

All except Hichi : *merinding mode on*

Gan : "K-Kokuto-san! Apa bener hollow ini hampir ngehancurin neraka?!"

Koku : "Be-beneran! Tanya aja tuh ke Rukia-san!"

Rukia : "Be-bener Ganryuu-san! Suer!"

Hichi : "GRAAA~!" *nembakin cero*

All except Hichi : "KABUUUR~!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Hicchi-nya ngamuk~! Okey Minna, silahkan review dan sarannya buat fict ini! Ryuuta sama yang lainnya mau kabur dulu dari amukan cero-nya Hichi! Jaa~! GYAAA~!" *kocar-kacir gak tentu arah*


	9. Chapter 9 : TRUTH

_**Sadistic Murder Ch.9**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "...kalian aja deh yang buka!"

All except Ryuuta : "Hello, Minna! Chapter 9 wa koko ni da yo~!"

Ryuuta : "Haah... Akhirnya bisa apdet juga!"

Ichi : "Emang selama ini lo kemana?"

Ryuuta : "Gue punya 3 alesan! 1) batre hape gue kembung! 2) pulsa gue keporot! 3) WAKTU!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "o-okelah, langsung aja ke sesi bales ripiu yang bejibun ini! Pertama, 2 ripiu dari Shirosaki Haruka / Kato!"

Ryuuta : "...E-etto, met Idul fitri juga! Maapin Ryuuta kalo ada salah ya! Iyaa, Unohana-san itu semi-dalang! Real-dalangnya ntu si Rukia! Oia, soal hubungan Unohana sama Rukia itu karna Hisana murid kesayangannya Unohana. Jadi dia bersekongkol ama sodara kembarnya Hisana, yakni Rukia buat ngebunuh semua murid di kelas 10 tiap 3 taun sekali! Okay, Thanks for review!"

Hichi : "next, dari guest1 a.k.a Ikki!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe, Unohana jadi semi-dalang disini! Oia, itu di chapter 2, Unohana itu ngasih isyarat korban pertama sampe korban terakhir. Okay, Thanks for review!"

Ichi : "next, dari guest2"

Ryuuta : "tenang! Rangiku-san gak akan mati kok! Soalnya... Liat aja di chapter ini! Thanks for review!"

TenZan : "next, dari guest3!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop + bergidik* "e-etto, gomen kalo bikin nunggu! I-iya Ryuuta tau kok Unohana matinya kenapa! Karna dia tanding ama Zaraki-taichou demi dapetin shikai-nya Zaraki-taichou 'kan? O-okay, th-thanks for review!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "next, dari HinaRiku mau ganti nama!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe, iya nih Hina-san! Semua itu karna Kuchiki Corp.!" *ditendang Byaku* "hehehe, alesan rangiku-san jadi pinter kaya gituh silahkan diliatin di chapter ini! Okay, Thanks for review!"

Ichi : "next, dari guest4!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe, iya nih! Rukia lagi make Shirayuki-nya! Okey, thanks for review!"

Mugen : "next, 2 ripiu dari Kitsune!"

Ryuuta : "hehe, di fict ini Rukia sama Hisana itu sebenernya kembar! Okey, thanks for reviews!"

TenZan : "next, from Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!"

Ryuuta : "Ahahahaha! Tenang Hika-san! Rangiku gak mati kok! Jadi Tite Kubo-sensei gak bakal bayar extra buat kerusakan yang dibuat Hichi! Oia, tentang hubungan Rukia n Unohana, liat aja di chapter ini! Okay, Thanks for review, Hika-san!"

Hichi : "next, from bluegirl02reini!"

Ryuuta : "Ehehe, mereka gak bakalan mati kok, Reini-san! Okey, thanks for review, Reini-san!"

Ichi : "terakhir, dari Mugetsu's Ngeresest(?) Fangirl a.k.a Uchiha Yue!"

Ryuuta : "kalo Rukia-nya langsung dibunuh gak seru donk! Tentang mitologi Yunani gue tau dari pilem Hercules! Demo, thanks for review, Yue!"

Mugen : "yosha! Semua ripiu udah dibacain, sekarang ayo kita lanjut ke sesi baca chapter! Silahkan Minna!" *senyum manis*

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Rating : Sekarang mah Jadi M for Blood n Sadistic**_

_**Pairing : Ada, Tapi Gak Terlalu Serius**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach ntu udah pasti punya Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje ada, Garing ada, Bloody, Sadistic, Death of Chara, No Flame, and Don't Like Don't Read! Wakatta?!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**TRUTH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Menara jam kuno St. Claustro!"

Suara itu muncul dari koridor belakang. Dan ketika sosok itu keluar, ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu dan Mugetsu kaget karna sosok itu adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri!

"Unohana-sensei!" Kaget mereka ber-4. Unohana-sensei hanya tersenyum dan dengan kecepatan super dia mengeluarkan pistol di tangan dan menembak perut Rangiku!"

"AH!" Ringis rangiku sambil tersungkur dan menahan sakit di perutnya yang kini mengalirkan darah segar

"K-Kaa-san?! Kaa-san!" Panik Hichigo sambil menghampiri Rangiku. "Kaa-san, da-daijoubu ka? Kaa-san!"

"Cih! Dasar albino cengeng! Karna itulah aku membencimu! Di depan orang, kau belagak mandiri. Tapi di belakang, kau anak manja yang bisanya hanya merengek ke Ibu!" Hina Rukia yang spontan membuat Hichigo dan Ichigo terkejut!

"Suara ini... Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin kau pelakunya! RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo. Dan detik berikutnya, Rukia membuka tudung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah dengan tatapan dan senyuman ala psikopat

"Maaf, Ichigo. Tapi kenyataannya, akulah malaikat maut kepercayann Hades itu! Hahahaha! Haahahaha!"

.

.

.

"Unohana-sensei... Rukia... Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo. "KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL SE-BIADAB INI?!"

"Urusai!"

BUAK!

Rukia meninju pipi Ichigo sehingga dia tersungkur ke belakang. Zangetsu dan Mugetsu hanya diam sambil membulatkan matanya karna Unohana-sensei mengarahkan pistolnya itu ke arah mereka

"...ternyata aku terlalu meremehkan lulusan SMP Hueco Mundo. Harusnya aku memerintahkan Rukia untuk memusnahkan seluruh mayat dan bukti seperti kasus 3 tahun lalu...". Ucap Unohana-sensei dengan nada yang penuh nafsu membunuh

"Jadi, jadi sensei adalah dalang dibalik 'Sadistic Murder'?!" Tanya Mugetsu seakan tak percaya

"Hahahahaha! Kau terlalu polos, Shiba. Aku hanya membantu Rukia untuk membalaskan dendam Hisana-chan!"

"Cih! Rukia! Jika kau adalah si pembunuh, berarti..." Decis Ichigo. "Berarti kau melakukan hal biadab ini sejak umurmu masih 4 tahun?!" Teriak Ichigo. Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menodongkan pedang putihnya itu ke urat nadi Ichigo

"Ckckck... Ichigo yang malang. Biar kuberitahu ya... Aku memasuki SMP yang berbeda-beda selama 9 tahun. Dan 3 tahun lalu, aku masuk SMP Karakura tepat setelah aku membunuh korban ke-96-ku! Hahahaha!"

Mendengar itu Ichigo cengo. Bagaimana tidak? Rukia yang dikenal pendiam, pemalu, dingin serta pintar itu, ternyata mempunyai sifat 'Yandere' tingkat parah! Ia pun memukul lantai dan segera bangun

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau membunuh Senna?"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Tetap menodongkan pedang putih kesayangannya yang kini terlumuri darah. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia mendengus dan tersenyum psycho

"Hahahaha! Kenapa kau bilang? Aku membunuhnya karna aku tak mau dia tahu kalau kekasih yang sangat dia sayangi itu ternyata seorang MAHO!" Jawab Rukia dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir sehingga semua yang ada disana minus Rangiku, Rukia dan Riruka kaget!

"A-apa?! Kurosaki-san nggak normal?!" Kaget Zangetsu.

"U-uso! Kalau aku maho, mana mungkin aku mencintai Senna?! Lagipula dengan siapa aku menjalani hubungan laknat macam itu?!" Bantah Ichigo. Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sadis lagi

"Hahahaha! Haahahaha! Senna itu hanya mainanmu saja 'kan, Kurosaki? Lagipula, aku tahu semua. Bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi, kau, sudah menjalani hubungan terlarang itu dengan albino menyedihkan ini. Ya 'kan, Shirosaki Hichigo?!" Lanjutnya yang kini menodongkan pedang ke arah Hichigo yang sedang memangku Rangiku yang pingsan akibat tembakan pistol dari Unohana-sensei

"...Unohana-sensei, kuserahkan mereka kepada anda, kecuali Kurosaki dan Shirosaki. Karna mereka akan kujadikan makan malam spesial untuk Shirayuki!" Perintah Rukia. Unohana-sensei pun maju dan segera menodongkan pistol ke arah Mugetsu!

"Maaf ya, Shiba. Tapi ini perintah dari Hades untuk menyeretmu kesana!"

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu melengkingkan telinga. Namun, tembakan itu bukan berasal dari pistol Unohana-sensei. Pistolnya hancur karna ditembak oleh seseorang! Begitu mereka semua melihat ke belakang, Hichigo-lah yang paling terkejut karna orang yang menembak pistol Unohana-sensei adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Tou-san?!"

"...Yo, lama tak jumpa ya, Hichi. Kau sudah besar sekarang!" Ucap seseorang berambut lavender bermata sipit dan selalu tersenyum seperti Hichigo a.k.a Shirosaki Gin, ayah dari Hichigo dan Toushirou juga suami dari Rangiku. "Maaf ya, Unohana. Pistolmu jadi hancur. Habisnya, kau mau membunuh mereka sih!"

"...membunuh mereka semua? Jangan-jangan..." Gugup Unohana sambil membulatkan matanya. Gin pun menghampiri Hichigo dan Rangiku.

"Ran-chan! Udah dibilang jangan pake kantong darah! Kalo Hichi nangis gimana?"

Pertamanya Hichigo sedikit bingung, tapi dia terkejut ketika Rangiku tiba-tiba bangun dari pangkuannya Hichigo dengan muka kesal kepada Gin!

"Aa~h! Kau mengacaukan sandiwara-ku Gin!" Kesal Rangiku seraya bangun dari pangkuan Hichigo dan membuang sebuah kantong darah dan lempengan besi dari dalam bajunya! Sementara semuanya cengo karna melihat sandiwara Rangiku dan kedatangan Gin yang mendadak!

"Ja-jadi Kaa-san kerjasama dengan Tou-san? Tapi, tapi katanya Tou-san lagi ada tugas kerja ke Ethiopia!"

"Hihihi... Gini nih ceritanya!"

.

.

**-FLASHBACK MODE ON-**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian naiklah ke mobil duluan! Aku akan menelpon Isane!"

Rangiku pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan menelpon orang bernama Isane itu. Lalu kemudian, dia memencet nomor yang dia berinama 'Gin-koi' dan mendekatkan telponnya itu ke telinga

"...Halo? Gin?"

'Ara, Ran-chan ja nee ka? 'Kan aku udah bilang kalau aku pulang ke jepang akhir tahun ini!' Balas seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gin yang sedang berada di markas besar FBI di Amerika

"Bukan itu! Aku tahu dimana kita bisa menangkap kantong semar berdarah itu!" Kesal Rangiku sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat aneh karna Rangiku juga merupakan agen FBI yang sedang menyamar di Jepang!

'Hee? Tau darimana?'

"Dari Hichi, soalnya Hinamori-chan udah terjerat, dan yang kudengar dari Hichi, seekor lalat bernama Dokugamine-lah yang akan kena darahnya!"

'Hee? Sou ka?' Kejut Gin

"Iya! Karna itu bisakah kau kembali ke Jepang sebentar saja? Tempatnya bisa kau lacak dari pelacak yang kau tempelkan di HP-ku! Pleaase!" Mohon Rangiku. Gin pun hanya menghela nafas dan terdengar suara orang mengemas barang

'Baiklah, aku akan datang 3 jam lagi!'

"Gak bisa! 2 jam!"

'2 jam setengah!'

"2 jam!"

'1 jam setengah!' (Bukannya itu lebih singkat ya?)

"Baik! Ja nee!" Pamit Rangiku

'He-hee? Ma-matte Ran-chan! Ma-!'

TUUUT... TUUUT... TUUUT...

.

.

**-FLASHBACK MODE OFF-**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Girang Rangiku. Sementara yang lainnya cengo ngedenger cerita yang baru aja diceritain ama Rangiku!

"Ja-jadi selama ini Kaa-san sama Tou-san itu... Agen FBI?!" Kaget Hichigo gak percaya

"Hee? Lo baru tau? 'Kan elo anak mereka! Masa lo gak tau sih?!" Kaget Mugetsu

"...Sebenarnya aku dan Ran-chan sudah menjadi anggota resmi FBI sebelum menikah. Jadi pantas kalo Hichi gak tau!" Girang Gin. Tapi di sisi lain, Unohana-sensei menatap Gin dengan tatapan haus darah dan langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Gin!

"Sial! Dasar FBI pengganggu! Matilah kau, Shi-!"

DAR!

Sebuah 'Headshoot' dengan kecepatan kilat dari pistol Gin berhasil melubangi jidat Unohana-sensei! Unohana-sensei pun tumbang dan kini hanya tersisa Rukia yang sedang gemetaran dengan mata membulat karna kecepatan menembak Gin!

"...Fuuh! Kau memang membuat repot ya, Unohana. Pantas saja Aizen-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu dengan 'Shinsou'-ku ini, bukan menangkapmu!" Santai Gin seraya meniup pistol kesayangannya. Sementara yang lainnya cengo karna kecepatan aksi Gin yang tak terduga!

"A-anda hebat, paman Gin! Light Headshoot itu, adalah Light Headshoot tercepat yang pernah aku lihat!" Kagum Ulquiorra dengan mata bling-bling dan mulut berbentuk 'O' gede sehingga membuat OOC-nya sangat terasa!

"Hehe, Arigatou ne! Tapi itu masih belum maksimal!" Pamer Gin

"Etto, Gin! Kenapa kau menembak si Induk Kantung Semar?" Tanya Rangiku

"...Dia ini tersangka kasus pembantaian 1 kampung di sebuah kota yang harusnya dihukum penggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia berhasil kabur dari penjara dan hilang entah kemana." Cerita Gin panjang kali lebar sama dengan angka(?). "Nah, Kuchiki... Walaupun aku tak mau melakukan ini, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan ikut denganku ke markas besar FBI sebelum aku melubangi kepalamu itu seperti Unohana!"

Rukia hanya terdiam sambil membulatkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dan tertawa sadis ala psikopat!

"Hahahaha! Haahahaha!" Tawa Rukia dengan lantangnya sehingga membuat Gin, Rangiku, Kokuto dan Shuren menyiapkan senjata mereka. "Aku tak perduli jika guru bodoh ini tewas! Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara agar kalian semua lenyap dari muka bumi ini!" Ucap Rukia sambil menginjak mayat Unohana dan berbicara dengan nada ala psikopat dan tatapan membunuh yang sangat amat besar

"Kau... Kau sudah gila, Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo

"Akan kutunjukkan kegilaan yang sebenarnya! Kalian semua takkan tau perasaanku! Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat tahu bahwa saudara kembarmu sendiri, diperkosa oleh sahabatnya sendiri?!" Teriak Rukia dengan nada orang yang hampir menangis yang sukses membuat Gin cs terdiam

"Aku dendam! Dendam pada St. Claustro yang telah merenggut kebebasan Hisana! Yang telah membuat Hisana kehilangan kehormatan, bahkan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya! Hisana selalu bilang bahwa dia akan memikul semuanya sendiri dan janganlah melakukan hal yang sia-sia dalam hidupmu. Tapi, tapi... Aku tidak tahan! Aku tak tahan lagi..." Ucap Rukia dengan suara parau sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak perduli! Nafsu dan dendam yang diberikan Hades sudah merasuki-ku sepenuhnya! Sekarang aku tak perduli lagi apa dan siapa yang akan kubunuh! Maka dari itu..."

"Berhenti disitu!" Teriak seorang berambut sebahu lebih sedikit dan memakai sesuatu bernama 'Kenseikan' sambil menodongkan pistolnya bersama para anak buah yang jumlahnya bejibun itu! Dan Rukia kaget karna orang yang menyergapnya itu adalah Aniki-nya sendiri!

"...Nii-sama?!" Kaget Rukia. "A-apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau menyergapku, Nii-sama?!"

"...Maaf Rukia, kau harus ditahan selama 40 tahun di Alcatraz karna telah melakukan pembunuhan sadis berantai selama 9 tahun belakangan ini! Iba! Hisagi! Bawa tersangka ke mobil tahanan!" Eksekusi orang itu a.k.a Byakuya Kuchiki. Lalu kedua anak buahnya itu menangkap Rukia dengan sigap dan memborgol tangan Rukia.

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku! Kalian tak tahu kalau aku ini adik dari Byakuya-nii!" Tolak Rukia dengan kasar

"Maaf Ouna, tapi ini perintah dari Aniki anda sendiri!" Ucap seorang pria jabrik bertatoo 69 di pipinya a.k.a Hisagi Shuuhei. "Ayo, Ouna!"

Iba dan Hisagi pun menyeret Rukia ke mobil tahanan. Lalu Byakuya memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Nii-sama! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau juga seorang anggota FBI!" Geram Rukia. Byakuya hanya diam dan tetap memasang wajah cool-nya

"Kau telah menyalahgunakan Shirayuki pemberian Hisana! Lagipula, aku maupun Hisana tak pernah mengajarimu untuk membunuh!"

"Ta-tapi, aku melakukan ini demi Hisana! Aku ingin balas dendam kepada orang yang telah memperkosa Hisana!"

Byakuya hanya terdiam. Dia pun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Imouto-nya itu

"...Kau tak perlu balas dendam. Karna yang memperkosa Hisana 9 tahun lalu... Adalah aku sendiri..."

Rukia pun kaget! Dia membulatkan matanya dan kembali menatap Baykuya dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat ultra!

"Bawa dia pergi!" Perintah Byakuya

"Baik! Ayo!" Ucap Tetsuzaemon sambil menarik Rukia yang masih menatap Byakuya dengan nafsu membunuh yang amat besar!

"...Saat aku bebas nanti, akan kubunuh kau, Byakuya!" Bisik Rukia dengan geramnya. Ia pun masuk ke mobil tahanan dan mobil-mobil itu langsung pergi kecuali Byakuya seorang

"...Anda masih hidup, Kuchiki-sama?" Tanya Rangiku. Byakuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celanyanya

"Aku selamat dari kejadian bom atom 2 tahun lalu, Shirosaki. Sejak itu aku menyamar menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan sambil menyelidiki kasus ini diam-diam. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Rukia adalah orang dibalik semua ini. Maafkanlah Imouto-ku, Shirosaki!" Ucap Byakuya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Tak apa-apa Kuchiki-san! Ini semua sudah berakhir!" Ucap Hichigo

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... Apa bener kamu pacaran sama Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Mugetsu ke Hichigo yang sukses bikin Rangiku dan Gin kaget!

"E-eh?! Hi-Hichi maho?!" Kaget Gin

"E-eeeh! Bukan! Rukia itu salah sangka!" Timpal Ichigo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang daritadi diem mulu gara-gara ketakutan

"Yah, saat perpisahan kelas 9, kelasku kebagian pertunjukkan drama, judulnya 'Kumo to Taiyou no Ma ni Kindan no Ai'! Nah, yang jadi 'Kumo'-nya itu aku! Lalu yang jadi 'Taiyou'-nya Ichigo hanya karna dia adalah satu-satunya murid di kelasku yang rambutnya oranye alami!" Jelas Hichigo

"Ooh... Begitu!" Jawab mereka semua nge-oh ria. "Tapi kenapa Rukia bisa salah sangka kalo kalian ini maho?" Heran Byakuya

"Mu-mungkin dia gak sengaja liat waktu aku sama Hichigo latihan di kelas, soalnya Rukia 'kan jadi desainer kostum!" Jawab Ichigo asal-asalan

"Tapi kalau cuma latihan, gak mungkin Kuchiki-san jadi sebrutal itu!" Ujar Mugetsu

"E-etto, soalnya pas pertunjukkannya... Glek! Ada... Ciumannya..." Gugup Ichigo yang blushing berat sambil ngelirik ke Hichigo yang juga blushing sambil bergidik karna kaget!

"HEE?!" Kaget semuanya. "Ja-jadi tuh bibir nempel beneran?!" Gugup Shuren

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Ini hukuman dari Ochi-sensei hanya gara-gara nilai kita berdua yang paling jelek di pelajaran bahasa! Tapi gak sampe kelewatan! Cuma nempel doank kok!" Heboh Hichigo

"Ya tapi itu sama aja dodol!" Heboh Kokuto

"U-udah, udah!" Lerai Gin. "Jadi itu semua cuma di drama 'kan? Aslinya mah nggak 'kan?" Tanya Gin ke anak sulungnya itu

"I-iya Tou-san! Kalo asli mah, amit-amit dah! Mendingan aku nyium kambing dah daripada nyium dia!" Jawab Hichigo dengan OOC-nya sambil bergidik lagi

"Fuuh... Syukurlah, tadinya aku bakal nge-bawa kamu ke Panti Rehabilitasi kalau kamu beneran maho! Lagipula aku percaya kok anak sulungku ini bukanlah maho!" Tegas Gin. Lalu Byakuya pun berdehem dan menepuk tangannya

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita semua pulang. Dan karna kalian sudah membantu kami dalam menangkap pelaku 'Sadistic Murder', aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan di restoran bintang lima dekat sini!"

"Hee, beneran Kuchiki-sama?!" Kepo Rangiku seraya gak percaya

"Iya! Ayo, kita menuju mobil masing-masing sekarang!"

"Hee, tunggu!" Interrupt Ichigo. "A-aku mau pipis dulu di belakang sini! Hichigo, ayo ikut! Gue takut nih!" Paksa Ichigo sambil buru-buru narik tangannya Hichigo

"E-eeh! Kok gue mesti ikut sih?!" Protes Hichigo. Pas nyampe di belakang, ichigo melepas tangan Hichigo dan menatap mukanya

"Kenapa lo natep gue kaya gituh?" Tanya Hichigo

"...Jadi hubungan kita selama ini cuma bohong belaka?" Tanya balik Ichigo yang sukses bikin Hichigo bergidik + sweatdrop

"A-apa?! Ja-jadi lo be-bener-bener..." Gugup Hichigo. Tapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Hichigo

"Becanda Нi! Gue juga masih normal kali!" Cengir Ichigo yang langsung ngacir ke pohon beringin yang jaraknya 500 meter dari tempat dia berdiri dan langsung pipis

'...Kayanya emang gak mungkin kalo gue ama Нi bisa bareng selamanya...' Batin Ichigo yang pipinya kini mengeluarkan semburat merah yang samar. Ia pun segera me-resleting celananya dan menghampiri Hichigo

"Ayo Нi! Pasti yang laen udah nunggu!" Girang Ichigo sambil narik tangannya Hichigo

Malam itu bagaikan suatu video game nyata bagi Hichigo DKK. Kekasih dan sahabat mereka dibunuh, pelakunya sahabat mereka sendiri, dan beberapa hal mengejutkan lainnya. Walaupun pedih rasanya, tapi mereka ingat bahwa balas dendam hanya akan membuat orang lain sengsara

'Walaupun gue gak rela Rukia ngehilangin nyawa Momo-chan dan yang lain, tapi...' Batin Hichigo. 'Gue bakal nyoba buat relain kehilangan gue ini, sebagai satu proses menuju kedewasaan!'

.

.

.

_**Sadistic Murder**_

_**~Owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

All : "Yokatta minna! Sadistic Murder wa owari desu yo!"

Ryuuta : "Fuaah~! Akhirnya fict ini kelar juga!"

Gin : "Horee! Gue jadi FBI!" *jingkrak-jingkrakan* "Sankyuu Ryuuta!"

Ryuuta : "douitashimashite, Ichimaru-taichou!"

Ichi : "woy! Dia 'kan bukan kapten di Gotei 13 lagi!"

Ryuuta : "gapapa donk! Tangan(?) Gue ini!"

Ichi : *baca ulang chapter* "WTH?! Gue 'Kiss' ama Hichi?! Lo pikir gue maho apa?!"

Ryuuta : "ITU 'KAN CUMA DRAMA, BAKA!" *teriak make toa-nya Pak Bandot*

Ryuuko(?) : "BERISIK!" *lempar batako ke kepala Ryuuta*

Ryuuta : "Hiyee~!" *pingsan ditempat*

All : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : *tetep sweatdrop* "...lo kemana aja?"

Ryuuko : "dipinjem di fict author lain! Tapi lumayan lah, gue dapet kawan-kawan baru! Hehe..."

Mugen : *jawdrop* "L-lo masih hidup, Ayumi?!"

Ayumi : "ya masih lah! Gue 'kan koid-nya cuma di Trapped Soul doank!"

TenZan : "kenapa OC-nya si Ryuuta jadi pada ngumpul?!"

Ryuuta : "...a-aduuuh..." *bangkit sambil megangin kepala* "e-eh, minna! Udah pada dateng?!"

Ryuuko + Ayumi : "daritadi kalii!"

Ryuuta : "e-ehehe... Gomen! Soalnya di fict gue ntar lo bedua bakal muncul!"

All Shonen Chara : "HEE?!" *pingsan berjama'ah*

Ryuuko+Ayumi+Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ryuuta : "...o-okey minna. sankyuu buat Authors n Readers yang udah setia nge-baca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan nge-review fict ini. Hontou ni Arigatou!" *bow* "and gomen Ryuuta telat banget apdetnya soalnya batre HP Ryuuta kembung + pulsa Ryuuta keporot! Makanya sebagai permintaan maap, Ryuuta panjangin chapter terakhir ini!"

Mugen : "yap, akhir kata dari kita semua..."

All : "Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Soshite, Hoka no Fikushon de ai wo Shimashou~!" *membungkuk berjama'ah*


End file.
